BandMates
by LilMissSunshine123
Summary: Sonny joins Music Class. But it's not your normal class. They play the Drums, Electric Guitar and Bass. Sonny becomes the singer and Guess who's impressed of her skills? While fighting for her place in Highschool,Sonny falls for the 'enemy'
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, yes, I said I wouldn't be writing for a while, but I had this idea and I just couldn't let it slide.... So forgive me if you hate me for not updating the other stories!!! :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. Or any of the songs. :(**

**Um... I didn't really know how to get Zora's character in this... so, she might not be in here. She might be some older kid, or Tawni's little sister or something.. I dunno**

**Just to warn ya, when I usually have an idea, that's the middle idea, the begining isn't really... strong...**

* * *

**POV: Sonny**

A couple months back, I was the new kid. But then I found three people who seemed really nice. They were Tawni, Nico and Grady. Tawni had the most amazing Blonde hair you could imagine. She claims that she has a private hair dresser at her house. I'm going to assume she's a little rich? Nico and Grady were so close. Nico had dark skin and liked to wear hats. Grady was a little chubby and had blonde hair. Both of them liked to eat.

Okay, this may seem a little fast, but I'm not going to tell you the specifics. Okay, this is what's been going on:

I came to LA, at the begining of the year. I met Tawni, Nico ad Grady, who are now my best friends. I like to sing, but I don't really do anything public about it.

When we had to pick an extra activity for school, I obviously chose music class. Luckily, Tawni, Nico and Grady also joined. It surprised me we were the only ones who joined.

And so far. That's all even though I've been at school for a couple months now. But we just signed up last week and things were starting today!

"Sonny? Sonny?" Tawni asked. It was after school, the three of us were hanging out at our spot. We sat at the picnic table, the top of it and just talked.

"Oh, Sorry." I mumbled. "So what were you saying?"

"Okay, this is bugging me, why don't you wear makeup?" Tawni asked.

"For like the billionth time, no. Sure, I like guys, but when I do, they roll over to me like dead beat zombies." I said, playing with my hair. It was black now, and it went really well with my toned skin. My old Friend Lucy and I both got it done at one of those spray on tans that come off, but mine kind of stained during the time so, it's stuck. I don't mind; I look okay.

"Really? Tawni asked.

"Yup. You should have seen the guys who had crushes on me. I got asked out by a couple jocks some of the popular kids..."

"That's great then, we'll all be popular!" Tawni said, probably thinking that she'd be fawned over all the boys.

"No, even the geeks followed me around. I hated it!" I mumbled. "So anyway, forget about my problem. You said you were going to tell me something about the music class?"

"Oh, no, I'm going to _show _you." She grabbed my hand and started running into the gym.

Nico and Grady were there.

"This is where we practice. We have two gyms remember? Well, the jocks have one and the principal let us have this one. We practice all the time in here." Tawni said.

"And?"

"For the past couple years, we've been the only ones who sign up for Music class." Nico said, taking out a... drum? "No one wanted to join 'cause they all thought it was weird. But they don't know what we actually do."

"And what's that?"

"We don't do the classics." Grady spoke up, getting an amp?! I have one at my house a lot like it.

"We do rockish, popish kinda music." Tawni said. "They have no idea. They call us losers."

"Why didn't you just show everyone your talent?" I asked.

"Because, we don't have a singer. I mean, we have me, but I'm not very good. I'm more of the backup guitar and singer." Tawni said, strapping on her guitar.

"So we don't do like clarinet, flute, any of that?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Do I have time to get my stuff then?" I asked.

"Oh! I'll come with you!" Tawni said. "I haven't been to your house before. Usually it's just my house." she said.

"Okay, we'll set up while you get your stuff." Nico said, taking out some more instruments.

Tawni and I quickly got in my car and drove to my house. She looked around and got something to eat, while I rumagged through my room trying to find my Song Book and both my guitars.

After I called Tawni to help me, we got back to school pretty fast. Tawni and I ran back into the gym, panting. **(a\n: I'm sorry that it's not really detailed, but I wanted to make this quick Sorry if you hate me for it):**

"We got my stuff." I said, setting it down.

"Okay, we should probably start." Nico said.

Grady sat down on the drum stool, Nico took his place on the left of the stage, and Tawni took her place near the back left.

"Um... What are we playing?"

"Well, we can play pretty much anything." Nico said. "Just give us some music and we can play along."

"Oh you guys!" Tawni said. "Sonny has a music book! She writes songs!"

"Really? Can we see?" Nico asked. They all crowded me.

"Uh... okay?" I handed them the book to see what they thought about it. '_Oh Please, please, please like it. I can't handle anymore embarassment.'_ I thought.

"Hey, this is... pretty awesome, Sonny." Grady said.

I sighed. "Oh thank god. I was scared you wouldn't like it."

"How could we not?" Nico said, flipping the page. "Hey, do you want to try this one? _Open._"

"Yeah, that's one of the first ones I wrote." I said.

"I wanna try this one." Tawni said, humming a little. "It sounds cool."

"Okay."

"Wait, we haven't done our warm up yet." Grady said.

"What's that."

"You'll see. Keep you shoes on, but change into this." She handed me a bag. I looked inside; there was my yellow tanktop, a ponytail, a brush and a pair of my shorts?

"How'd you get this?" I asked.

"Oh, while I was at your house, I thought you would need it."

"Okay..."

"Come on, if we want to get this done, we gotta get changed." Grady said, pushing us into the Girls' Changeroom.

I quickly changed and put my hair up in a pony.

"Wait Sonny." Tawni said, before I opened the door. "I want to try something."

"Okay..."

She sat me down. Tawni took out something from her purse and began to put something on my face.

"What? Tawni, no! Please, don't." I begged.

She huffed. "Don't worry, I won't go heavy on it."

I sighed. "Fine."

"Yay." She mumbled while she began to put more makeup on me.

**-OoO~OoO-**

**Coming out of the gym two minutes later...**

Tawni and I emerged from the girl's room. Nico and Grady were jogging around the gym. Nico was strumming his guitar, and Grady was waving hnis drum sticks in front of him.

"What are they going?" I asked, staring at them.

"This is our warm up, for five minutes, we jog around the gym with our instruments."

"Why?"

"Because sometimes when your a musician, you go around the room, and we have to be prepared for that." Tawni said.

"Okay..." I took out my guitar and started jogging around. I probably looked weird because so did Tawni, Nico and Grady.

**-OoO~OoO-**

**Five minutes later**

"Okay, it's been five minutes, let's start." Tawni said. She grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the girls' room.

We changed back into our normal clothes. I hoped my White tanktop and my jean capris were okay.

"So how do we start this?" I asked, taking my hair down form my pony. I played around with it for a second.

"Well, why don't we do the usual?" Tawni asked. "You start playing and then we just join in when we feel we can."

"You can do that?"

"Yeah, two hours after school can get you some places, you know." Nico said, grinning. "Hey Sonny, you look different a little. A good different."

"Thanks." I said, blushing.

"So let's start?" Tawni asked.

"Okay..." I plugged in my guitar to my amp and started playing.

Tawni joined in after a while, then Grady joined then Nico joined. We sounded... amazing!

We started on some of my other songs and just played, no singing involved, and it was just perfect.

After our two hours were up, we began to pack up. I put my amp and my guitars in my car. Tawni was the first one to leave. All she had was an acoustic guitar and a portable keyboard, battery powered, I think.

"Hey you guys, which teacher is in charge of the practice and all?" I asked.

"You know Mrs. Berryloaf, her. But she said that tonight she couldn't make it. She had a meeting." Grady said, pushing his drum set to the side.

"Oh, well, I'm gonna go, I guess. See ya tomorrow!" I said. I got into my car and drove home.

**-OoO~OoO-**

**A week after...**

The week flew by so fast. School was easy, I'm a straight A, student, which is good. I can stay in Music Class! My mom approved of my new after school hobby. Tawni and I became closer since the entire Music Class came into Session.

I met Mrs. Berryloaf. She's really nice and she loves all of our music! Especially the songs I wrote. It turns out I'm the only one that actually wrote music in the group, but they all said they loved it. I've beent he weak one in the warm up for a bit, but I've gotten better. I hope...

Mrs. Berryloaf was still very young, in her twenties I believe. She joined us sometimes for the warm up and helped us out with the sound and stuff.

We switched up the places. I'm now lead guitar, Tawni is back up singer and second Guitar, Nico does the bass, and Grady still does the drums. We just need a lead singer...

It was a Thursday, we went into the gym and set up. We skipped the warm up today and went straight onto the music.

We started off with Trash, the first one I wrote. Okay, don't tell anyone, but I'm in the middle of writing a song. I hope it's okay though, they haven't seen or heard of it so far. So if you do see them, You heard nothing about a new song... okay?

It was raining out. Ugh, I hate rain. I almost slipped today. The basketball team gave me a weird look. I ignored it.

After school, Tawni keeps putting makeup on me. She says, quote 'Come on, we're musicians! We could become stars! We need to look good!' I giggle whenever I hear that. I made sure I was wearing 'star worthy' clothing today. A purple one on top, black skinny jeans and my favourite black boots.

We didn't really _play_today. We were planning on what we were going to do at Tawni's party this weekend. You see, she's throwing her anual party, and she wants us to perform. But we don't know what to do since we have no singer.

Mrs. Berryloaf said she had to deal with some technical business in the music room. Or, as we call it, storage.

So we were just discussing the plans for it.

Suddenly there was a loud whistle! Tawni screamed. "Okay, take off your gear, we're doing a light practice, just dribble around and then we'll do a mini game!" Coach Burns yelled, blowing his whistle again.

Crap. I had my makeup on. Some of the guys on the team started giving me looks. Some of them wolf whistled at me, but I ignored it.

I confidently walked up to the Gym Teacher, with Tawni, Nico and Grady by my side.

"Uh, Coach Burns?" I said.

"Uh, yeah, what's up?"

"Uh, we're kind of using the gym right now." I said.

"And what are you doing, in the gym, right now?" He asked.

"Music Class." We all said together.

He sighed. "We can't practice outside though, the rain stopped, but the basketball court outside is slippery still."

"Yeah, we know, but the thing is, we don't have anywhere else to go either." Tawni said.

"Why don't you guys go outside?"

"Um, there's no electricty outside." I said.

"Why do you need electricity."

"Well, you see-"

"Harold! What are you doing in here?" Mrs. Berryloaf said. She was standing in the doorway. She saw the basketball team. She narrowed her eyes. "Maybe we should go talk about this in private."

He followed her out.

Then some tallish guy with sandy blonde hair came up to me. Tawni, Nico and Grady were already back on the stage.

"Hey, beat it, we got some _serious _business to do here." He said.

"Excuse me?" I said. He had some serious nerve. "Um, we were here first. Why don't _you '_beat it'?"

"Ooh, nobody talks to Chad Dylan Cooper that way." He said, taking a step closer.

"Oh, well... Hi, I'm Sonny Munroe, I just did." I said, fake smiling.

"Aren't you the kid who almost slipped today?"

"_Almost. _Aren't you the kid who's too afwaid to go outside in the swipewy couwt?" I asked in a baby voice.

"At least I have talent. You're just some geeky nerd in Music Class who plays something like the _tuba_."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, I'll show you who has talent!" I yelled in his face.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!" I started walking back to the stage.

"Good!"

"Good!" I yelled. Then I noticed everyone was staring at us. I ignored it like I do when I get embarassed.

"Sonny, do you know who that is?" Tawni asked me in a whisper.

"Um... Some annoying jerk?" I guessed.

"No, that Chad Dylan Cooper."

"I figured when he said "No body talk to Chad Dylan Cooper like that!'" I imitated. "The Middle." I said, putting on my guitar and turned on my amp. The kind we got was there's no cord, you just turn on the guitar and the amp and you can go wherever you want.

"Um, what?" Tawni asked me. Grady and Nico got into position.

"You heard me. _The Middle._" I said again.

"Are you nuts? You have to have serious skill to do that song!" She said.

"The Middle." I repeated.

"Okay, then." She mumbled something and got into position.

I turned my mic on. "This one is for a good friend, Chad Dylan Cooper!" I spat his name out. He turned around and I glared at him. He glared back.

I started playing my guitar. All of them stopped and watched.

_"Knew where I was going when you left the room  
you're the kinda guy that makes me want to  
follow through to you  
I've been trying to leave you for the longest time  
The second that I saw you I just knew I found my right guy_I saw Chad's face go into shock.

I like it (x6)  
I wanna crash  
I wanna fall  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle.  
Somewhere in the middle  
something  
It's better than nothing  
I just need a little  
I just need a little cuz I  
Don't wanna be nowhere  
But somethings makin' me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you"

_"I like it (x6)" _I smirked at him

_"Losing my direction,  
That's the way it should be  
Feeling a connection  
When you're standing next to me  
I wanna be rolling  
I just wanna be rolling with you._  
_I like it  
Taking me far away  
I like it"_

All of the things you say"

_I jerked my head forward. That's our sign. Meaning, 'go walk around' **(A\N: The reason why it's underlined is 'cause most ppl don't read the lyrics they just skip through em, so I'm doing this to make sure you see it!)**The front of the stage had stairs right in the middle so if you were to be called up there you just use it. Tawni had a mini mic on her shirt so she could walk down too if yo uwere wondering why she could come down. We started walking around the gym. Tawni went to the left, Nico went the right. The circled the gym, while I went right down the middle where Chad was standing. I went down slowly._

I wanna crash  
I wanna fall  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle.  
Somewhere in the middle  
something  
It's better than nothing  
I just need a little  
I just need a little cuz I  
Don't wanna be nowhere  
But somethings makin' me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you

Maybe you'll save me  
You gonna take me from this  
Crazy I've been painting  
'Cause I just need a little  
I just need a little  
Somewhere in the middle with you

_Crash"_ By now, I was right in front of him. He was staring at me.

_"I wanna fall  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle.  
Somewhere in the middle  
something  
It's better than nothing  
I just need a little  
I just need a little 'cause I  
Don't wanna be nowhere  
but somethings making me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you_

Crash  
Fall  
I like it I like it  
somewhere in the middle with you"

Most of the guys in the basketball team started to clap.

"_That's_ what _we_ call _talent_." I said, smirking. I walked over to Tawni before he could say anything.

"Damn, Sonny, I didn't know you could sing like that! Damn!" She said, giving me a hug.

"Seriously, usually I don't sing like _that_." I said, running my fingers through my hair.

"Sonny, that was amazing!" Nico and Grady said, the ran up to me and high fived me.

"Thanks."

**-OoO~OoO-**

**POV: Chad**

_"That's_ what_ we_ call _talent._" She smirked at me. I just stared at her. She went to join Blondie over there. So did that skinny one and the chubby thing.

My friend, Skyler came over.

"Damn." I said, still staring into space.

"Dude, you should have _never_ said that." He said, patting me on the back. "You just got owned."

My other friend, Damieon (**a\n: I really don't know how to spell his name. Sorry if I got it wrong):** came over. "You know, she's pretty hott."

"Dude!" I said, turning around. "She's not that hott."

"Uhh... she kinda is."

"Whatever, you know she is." He walked away with Skyler.

Come to think of it, she's not that bad looking. Really pretty actually. Maybe she is pretty hott...

What? Psh. She's _cute._ Err... Stupid cute

I watched as she and her friends went back up to the stage.

Too bad she probably thinks I'm a jerk.

* * *

**A\N: Sooo... what do ya think? Yeah, I know the begining isn't very good, but what can I say? Yeah, I have a little trouble with beginings... I can see.**

**Soo... I'm gonna try to update this was soon. So yeahh **

**PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yayy... Chapter twoo... WHoooo.... ;D Just want to thank everyone for reading :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. And I don't own any songs mentioned.**

**-OoO~OoO-**

**POV: Sonny**

I walked back to the stage with Tawni, Nico and Grady. They all loved it, thank goodness.

"Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady!" Mrs. Berryloaf called. We all sat down on the stage. "I got some bad news."

"What?" We all half-shrieked.

"Um, It says it will be raining almost all week. So the basketball team will have to use the gym."

"What about the other gym, I thought we had two!" I asked.

"We do, but Cheerleading tryouts and practices are going on." Mrs. Berryloaf said, sadly. "So, you're just going to have to endure it. Sorry. Um, right now, Coach and I are trying to sort this out still, so you can just continue practice."

We walked back sadly to the stage.

"Who would have thought that Portlyn, of all people needed new people for the 'squad.'" Tawni used air quotes.

"Who's Portlyn?" I asked.

"She's the second most popular _girl_ at school." Tawni said. "She's also the meanest _and_ she's in like deep love with stupid Chad Dylan Cooper. But, he's stupid enough that he doesn't even know.

"Just 'cause she can 'sing', she started being mean." More air quotes. "She's the best singer at the school. But that just goes to show our school has no talent."

"What do you mean?"

"She sings like a dying whale on the beach." Grady spoke up. "Hey, you should show her up! She wouldn't be so popular anymore if anyone found out about you're talent."

"No way, that would just get me in so much trouble with her. I don't think I'd want to mess with her. I don't want anyone else to know but us about it." I said, putting the mic back in it's stand.

"Um, but they know." Nico said, pointing to the basketball team, who were watching us.

Tawni was putting the mic back a little, it looked like it was going to fall.

I quickly grabbed it and spoke into it. "No one is to speak about that. I swear if any of you tell _anyone_..." I let my voice trail off.

I let go of the mic.

"If you tell anyone, we get to put makeup on you and dress you up in girl's clothing. You'll have to where it the entire day at school. And we get to do it everyday for two weeks." Tawni finished off into the mic.

I looked at her funny. "What was that?"

She sighed. "I'm fifth most popular, I can do that if I want." She shrugged. "But mostly I've always wanted to do that!"

"Okay... What song should we do now?" I asked, I quietly started to strum my acoustic. I hope they didn't notice it was the song I was working on.

"Hey, what are you playing?" Tawni asked me.

Crap.

"Uh... Nothing.."

"Oh yes you were. Tell me! I won't tell the others..." She looked over her shoulder.

I groaned. "Fine, it's just something I'm working on."

"Can I hear it?"

"I thought we agreed Nico and Grady were not suposed to know!" I hissed.

"What weren't we not allowed to know?" Nico asked. He and Grady appeared behind us.

I groaned again. "Nothing."

"No, tell us!" They begged.

"She's writing a song!" Tawni yelled. Of course she did. Because if she didn't, Nico and Grady wouldn't have also yelled "SONNY'S WRITING A SONG?!?!?". And if they didn't yell that out... The basketball team wouldn't have looked at me.

"Oops." Tawni muttered.

"Sorry." Nico said into a mic. "I didn't mean to yell that out like that. Um, I'm just gonna... Umm.. Yeah." He put it down.

They looked at me like I was going to burst.

I started shaking a little. I was laughing.

"Uh-oh, Sonny, we're sorry..." Grady said. "Please forgive us..."

I started laughing. "You guys actually think I'm mad?"

"What?"

"She's not mad. She's furious!" Tawni accused. "They did it!" She ran away into the washroom.

I began to go into hysterical laughter.

"You.. And then He... And then Tawni.." I tried to say in between laughter.

"You're not mad?" Tawni asked, peeking out of the door.

I wiped my teared up eyes. I guess I was laughing too hard. "Of course not. I find this halarious, actually."

"Come to think of it, it _was _kinda funny." Nico said, fiddling with his hat. He started giggling. It passed onto Grady, who got Tawni. And I started laughing again.

Just goes to show that Laughter really is contagious...

"Hey, uh, can you keep it down?" Chad asked. I looked up. He was walking towards us.

"Chad, we play music. With amps, and blast it." I said. "We're laughing and it's like you act like you're going deaf." I giggled a little.

He rolled his eyes. "Just keep it down, Munroe." He walked back to his friends.

"_Just Keep it Down, Munroe." _I said in an immitation of Chad. My friends started laughing some more. I rolled my eyes. "

"So back to business... What are we playing at the this weekend?" Tawni asked.

"What about 'Party'" Nico asked. "It is a party afterall!"

"Yeah, what about that one?" Grady asked. They looked at me.

"Sure..."

"Let's try it first." Tawni suggested.

"Okay.." I stood in front of the mic. Grady plugged in the mic again.

There was a loud screaching noise. Everyone covered their ears. Grady quickly changed the settings so it would turn off.

"Sorry!" I called to the basketball team. Grady yelled the same too.

Chad glared at me. So I glared back. He makes me so mad sometimes! UGH!!!!!

I started furiously playing my guitar.

_"I saw you looking over now I see you moving this way,_

_Pushing through the crowd like you got something to say, Yeah_

_But you couldn't walk 'cause the music's taking over you feet_

_I can tell by your toes that you're rocking to this beat..."_

I liked this song....

We finished off and I looked over to Chad again. His jaw was dropped and he was staring at me. I smirked at him..

Oh... this was going to be good...

* * *

I sat in my room... playing with my keychain. I thought about my old life in Wisconsin. My old boyfriend... My reputation...

"Let's just hope nobody recognizes me." I muttered. I turned off my lamp and let the tear slide down my face.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Like it? Why do you think Sonny's crying? REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo... yeah.... Um... Yeah... Chapter three.. You know, I'm thinking of changing my name. I coudlnt'think of one so I just chose that one. So... Yeah...**

**So, again, thanks for reading :D You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance**

**-OoO~OoO-**

**POV: Sonny**

I hate school. Most people hate school. Almost all people hate going to school. You know why I hate school?

Because I think this Portlyn character already hates me. And she knows absolutely nothing about me.

And because the day seems so long. I wish I could just skip the 'learning' part and just go to Music Class. I want to get there early today, I don't want to the the warm up while they're watching us. I mean, I asked why they have to share with us and not the Cheerleaders. Well, because theres no basketball hoops in there and last time they put them together, Portlyn got hit with a ball. I would have paid good money to see that.

"And since it's the weekend, everyone knows I'm against homework, so all I want you to do is to read a poem this and just tell the class on monday what you though of it." Mrs. Berryloaf said. Yes, she's does English teacher. She's against homework as you can see. "And the Music class, you can have an extra half hour in the gym.

Tawni was also in my last class of the day. We high fived.

I could see Portlyn rolling her eyes. She looked at me and mouthed 'Losers'

Tawni saw looked at what she was wearing. A skin tight mini skirt and a low tanktop. She looked at Portlyn and mouthed 'Slut' She smirked. Portlyn looked pretty angry.

I looked at the clock. The bell should be going soon....

"And anyway, either do that or you can write a poem and hand it in." Mrs. Berryloaf.

The bell telling us school was over rang.

We all quickly got up and gathered our stuff. Tawni and I ran out the door and got our stuff in our lockers. We needed to get there early.

Nico and Grady met us at the Gym doors. We quickly got into the change rooms. Time to be me!

I quickly got into my green mini dress and my black knee length leggings. It had a thick black belt under the chest. I put on the green chucks I had in my bag.

"Perfect." Tawni said into the mirror. She had a pink knee length dress on.

We quickly left the changeroom. Tawni and I found Nico and Grady helping Mrs. Berryloaf push a piano out. They couldn't get it on the stage, so they left it in front of it.

"What's that for?" I asked, taking my guitar out and laying it down on the stage.

"We heard that you could play piano." Nico said, dusting his hands off.

"Maybe later we can use it." Grady said. "Let's start. You know, I don't really have to do it because I'm going to be sitting down anyway. Can I sit out of the warm up from now on?" He asked.

"Fine." Tawni said. She took out her guitar as well.

"How about we try something different today?" I asked. "What if we just fooled around you know, and just played. The actual song."

"That sounds pretty good to me." Nico said.

"Grady! Start us off!" Mrs. Berryloaf yelled. She sat on the stage.

Tawni started playing her guitar. Nico started his bass, and I began to sing. I wasn't playing guitar in this song. So I had the hard job. I wasn't allowed to use a microphone during the warm up, so I had to sing loud.

_"Don't say that you need me  
And don't play these games in my mind  
You better get out of my head cause your wasting your time  
And don't say its forever  
And don't play cause you had your shot  
You better stop messing around cause you gonna Get Caught"_

Just before the second chorus, the basketball team came in, very loudly. But the quickly shut up when they heard us. The coach told them to stay on the sides.

After we finished, Coach Burns started clapping.

The team went into the change room. On their way there, I heard some "They're pretty good."

"Not bad, Munroe." Chad said, smiling approvlingly. "No sarcasm intended."

"Than Props excepted." I said, grinning back.

I went to my guitar case and took out my music book. I took out the guitar chords for my song, that I just finished during History. I actually am trying to finish a couple of them, but I've been mostly working on that one.

"Guess what, Tawni?" I asked, jumping a little.

"What?"

"I finished it."

"Finished the song?" She widened her eyes. I nodded and showed her the music sheet. "Oh my god you finished the song!"

"And you're the first one to see it."

"I'm the first one to see her song! I'm the first one to see her song!" She danced a little.

"Okay..." I said. Nico and Grady came behind her.

"This sounds pretty good. I wanna try it, can we, Sonny?" Grady asked.

I nodded my head. We got back on the stage, well, they did, I sat down at the piano.

Tawni and I looked at the music sheet and began playing. Grady started thinking of a beat to go with is and also began. Nico did also.

_"She was giving the world _

_So much that she couldn't see_

_And she someone to show who she could be_

_And she tried to survive_

_Wearing a heart on her sleeve_

_But I needed you to believe..."_

I could hear the basketball team come out, they were probably still listening because they were still quiet. I looked over to Tawni, who smiled approvingly.

We finished off the song, and Nico and Grady jumped up. "That was freaking awesome!" They yelled.

"Okay, take a break for now, I need to speak with Coach Burns again." Mrs. Berryloaf said. She went over to him.

Grady took out his lunch bag. He took a bite of a sandwich.

"You know, I think, personally, we could totally go far with this UGHH!!!!" We all quickly looked over at him. His face was bright green.

Nico took his sandwich from him. "Why does it look weird?" He took a bite. He immediately turned Green as well.

Tawni looked at his sandwich. "Ew! Is ham suposed to have purple stuff on it?"

That had them going. Grady and Nico ran to the washroom. They didn't close the door because I could definitely hear... everything...

"Oh, that's disgusting!" Tawni yelled. "Close the door!"

"Hewlp!" We heard Grady moan from the door. "Help!"

Everyone looked around.

"I am not going in there!" Tawni said, putting her hands up and backing away.

I quickly ran to the washroom to help them. Ew... Okay... Stink much??

"You guys... Ugh! I don't even want to know what happened." I tried to help Nico up, but that made him a little more sick. He went for the toilet.

Ughh...

"Um... Help!" I yelled. "Help! Ugh, this is disgusting. No offense."

"Non taken." They both said, as they ducked into the toilet bowl.

"Ew! What the hay is that?" I looked around, Chad was standing in the doorway.

"It's the sweet smell of baked cookies." I said. "What do you think?"

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's get them out."

We tugged on each of Grady's arms. "Come on, Grady! Help us out?" I said, while trying to get him out.

"Let go! It's coming!" Grady moaned.

We immediately released.

"Um, yeah, I'm just gonna let you guys, do you're thing..." I said, moving slowly to the door.

"Yeah, I'm going to join her... PEACE!" We quickly ran out of there and into the other washroom.

"Aw, that was disgusting!" I yelled, washing my hands.

"You're telling me." He turned on the other sink.

We used a little more soap than usual. More, meaning, they'll have to refill both cartons.

I fixed my hair a little, putting it up in two pigtails.

"How are they doing?" Tawni asked, she waited outside the door for me.

"Ugh! Don't remind. Just _perfect_." I said sarcastically. "It smells so bad already in there."

"I know, it's leaking in here. We're trying to turn the fans on." Tawni said. "The idiots can't find the switch. We've been searching the walls."

"Isn't it right over there." I put my arm out to point.

"Oh, just let it be." She out my arm down. "Let's see how long it takes for them to find it."

We started laughing when two of them tried to see if it was up higher, so they went he went on all fours.

"What are _you _laughing at?" Chad asked. "At least we're trying."

"And failing as you do so." I added. "May I?" I looked over at Tawni.

"I guess, they've suffered enough." Tawni said, giggling.

I leaned close to Chad. I could feel his breathing pick up. I put my arm on the other side of his head. I flicked a switch.

"There ya go, Princess." I said, patting his head. I walked off with Tawni, laughing. I looked behind my shoulder, and Chad was staring like an idiot.

He came running after us. "How did you see that and I didn't?" He asked.

I started giggling. "It's called a sign." I pointed to it. "You know, the one with red letters... _Bold _red letters." I patted his shoulder and sat on the stage with Tawni.

"Wow..." Tawni said. "That was... kinda... dumb of him..."

"I know, I mean, there was a big sign. With **_bold_** red letters." I said, giggling.

Nico and Grady started yelling. "Uh... Help!"

Mrs. Berryloaf heard them and started running.

"Um, Mrs. Berryloaf, I wouldn't if I were you..." I said, running after her. She wasn't very fast.

"Why?"

She took another step. "That's why." I took a step back as did she.

"What is that horrific odor?!?" She yelled.

"Nico and Grady ate a bad sandwich." I said, taking another step back.

"Oh, I think we should send them home..." She went off back to her office.

"Who's going to drive them back?" I asked.

She shrugged and went back to her office.

Tawni came over to me. "Oh. My. God. It is nasty in here." She sniffed and made a weird face. "It's got worse. Ugh!" She ran into the girls' washrom.

"Tawni!" I yelled running after her.

Her head was pointed downwards to the toilet bowl.

"Oh God! Not you too!" I said, putting her hair in a bun while her head was down.

"No offense, I don't want anyone to see this. Can you please go?" she asked.

"Yeah, my pleasure." I ducked out. I sat on the stage. "Great. Now I'm all alone. That just perfect!"

I laid down there. "Life sucks."

"Yes, I know that."

I sat up. "Cooper, shouldn't you be throwing your little ball into the hoop?" I said, smirking.

"It's harder than you think." He said.

"No, it's easy."

"Fine. You, center." He pointed to the center of the gym.

I took the ball from him and walked over. My back was facing the hoop. I threw the ball over my shoulder. I smirked at him when it went it.

"How... You... Shoot... Hee....." He stuttered.

"It's okay." I smiled. "I get it."

"How?"

"Well, really, it's easy. I know people and..."

"No! I mean, how did you do that."

"I dunno, I just think it's 'cause most people are just predictable and I guess I just caught on to it." I said.

"No, I meant, how did you get that shot?!?" He asked frustrated.

"Don't worry, I was just kidding about the dumb part." I said, giggling. "Um, my dad showed me when I was twelve."

"Really?" He seemed surprised about this.

"Yup, it took me a full hour to get it down..." I said. I looked at the clock. "Oh, I almost forgot, I have to go early. My mom's doing this huge thing where she's making me meet all the neighbours."

"Yeah, me too."

"See ya later."

I went back into the girls' washroom. I started humming the other song I wanted finish.

I put on my coat. It was still raining out.

"Hey, Tawni, I gotta go, my mom wants me to meet the neighbours." I said. "You'll be fine right?"

"Yeah... Ugh.." She went back to the toilet. "Bye!"

"Bye! Hope you get better, 'kay?"

"Yeah..."

I left the washroom. I picked up my guitars and my mini amp and surprisingly was able to balance it all out in the pouring rain. I dumped it all in the trunk and quickly got home.

"I'm home, Mom!" I called when I got in. I put the guitars and the amp in my secret music room. It was hidden in the back of my closet. There was a door that went into my music room.

I was going to show my friends this weekend, but they were sick...

I had a black grand piano, an electric bass, a violin, a drum set and all my guitars. There was even a stage. And my poster.

I went into the kitchen, where my mom was making something to eat for our guests. "Hey mom."

"How was school."

"Wonderful." I said sarcastically. "It's high school."

My mom giggled. "They should be here soon." She said. My mom turned around and looked at me. "You look nice."

"Music Class."

"Oh..." She ever-so-slightly frowned a little.

I'd bring it up later.

"Mom, do I _have_ to tell them about it?" I asked. I know she was sensitive about this subject.

"Yes... What if someone recognizes you?"

"Mom, I have black hair, and I tanned. Nobody would suspect it!"

"Sonny, please. There's always the chance of it."

"Fine, I'm just going to be, you-know-where." I said, taking a banana.

I went back into the music room. I dragged a green bean bag from the side and brought it in front of my poster.

It was me. I was singing. The last time I sang in Wisconsin. The worst night of my life...

I went over to my CD player and pressed play. It was the instrumental version of one of my songs. Although, I forgot to record the piano part, so I still have to play that part.

_"I'm losing myself_

_Trying to compete_

_With everyone else_

_Instead just being me._

_Don't know where to turn_

_I've been stuck this routine._

_I need to change my ways_

_Instead of always being weak."_

Good thing my room has good acoustics.

**-OoO~OoO-**

**POV: Connie (Sonny's Mom)**

I opened the door. There was a blonde woman with blue eyes. She had her son, with the same sandy blonde hair but his eyes were brighter.

"Hi, you must be Connie." She said. "I'm Chelsea and this is my son, Chad." **(A\N: Dun Dun Dahh!!!! jk ;)**

"Hello." He mumbled. Knowing teenagers, he didn't want to be here.

We sat down in the living room. I heard Sonny's music going off. She probably forgot to close her door.

Chelsea and I started talking. She's very nice. But Chad just sat there... Uncomfortably.

"Hey, do you hear music?" Chad asked.

"Oh, that's my daughter, Allison. You can go see her, she's probably up in her room." I said. "She has some things to say... about her past... And make sure she tells you."

"Okay..." He got up.

"It's the first door on the right down the hall." I said.

"I hope they don't end up hating each other like she did with her last neighbour. She was quite the feisty one."

"Really? How many years older than her was she?" Chelsea asked.

"Oh, she wasn't older. She was five."

**-OoO~OoO-**

**POV: Sonny**

"Allison?" I ignored my mom and kept playing.

"Allison... whoa..." That wasn't my mom. Her voice was way higher. And she wasn't a... guy?

"Holy Crap!" I screamed. I fell off the piano bench and somehow landed behind the piano. I peaked up. "Chad?"

"Sonny?"

"What the... Why are you here?" I demanded.

"Welcome to LA, _Neighbour."_ He smirked.

"You." I blinked. "You. You're.. My. Neighbour..."

"Looks like it." He put his hands in his pockets. "You got quite the place here... Is... Who's that on the poster?" He asked.

"Uhh... No one!" my voice went high. I ran to it, trying to cover it up.

"Move."

"Why? It's my Music Room."

"Please, I want to see!" He begged.

"Fine."

"Really?"

"No."

"I wanna see."

"And I don't want you to."

Too bad he was taller than I was.

He picked up from behind me.

Curse my stupid shortness...

"Is that Demi Lovato?" he asked. "I thought you couldn't get these!"

"Yeah... Uh..."

"How did you get this?"

"Um... Secret. Not allowed to tell. Hey! Why don't we go back downstairs? Yeah, that's a good idea. Let's go!" I started to make my way to the door. He grabbed my arm.

"Not until you tell me." He sat down on my bean bag chair. "You're mom said you have to tell us something. Something about you're past right?"

"I don't want to!" I ran into my bedroom, closing the music door behind me.

"Sonny."

"I said I don't want to!" I yelled. The tears were coming. Stupid tears...

"No, I mean, you can't just lock me in here!" He said. His voice was muffled from the door.

"Ugh. Life Sucks." I muttered.

"Yes, I know, that's why I'm in here. Now, can you seriously let me out?"

"Ugh! Fine." I mumbled. I undid the lock and sat on my bed.

"Thank you, how do you know, I'm not claustrophobic?" He asked.

"Because if you were, you'd already be having a panick attack." I said, burrying my head in the pillow on my lap.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

Awkward silence for a couple minutes.

"How much do you know about Demi Lovato?" I said. It probably sounded like _'How much roo vu know About Reni Wato?'_

"What was that?"

I lifted my head from my pillow. My face was probably tear streaked. "How much do you know about Demi Lovato?"

"Well, I heard about her. She was one all the magazines. I never read them though. I heard she was pretty good with singing. She's pretty hot."

I had to blush... really dark.

I took out my laptop and found the video on Youtube of Demi Lovato singing.

"Come on, my mom probably going to want me to tell your mom too."

"Sonny? Is that you?"

"Yeah..." I said, glumly. I don't want to do this!! "Should I?" I showed her my pink laptop.

"I guess." She turned to who I believe is Chad's Mom. "Chelsea, this is my daughter Sonny. She has something to tell you two."

"Have you heard of Demi Lovato?" I asked, putting my laptop down on the coffe table for them to see.

"Yes. She's quite the singer I've heard. But she went away somewhere. I heard the media is still looking for her." 'Chelsea' said.

"Yes, that's true." I pressed play to the video.

_*In the computer*_

_"Now you told me on a Sunday  
That it wasn't gonna work  
I tried to cry myself to sleep  
Cause it was supposed to hurt_

_We stand next to the fire  
As the flame was burning out  
I know what you were thinking  
Before you say it aloud"_

I started to sing-a-long with it. I sounded almost the exactly the same, except my voice right now was way better than

_"Don't say you're sorry  
'Cause I'm not even breaking  
You're not worth the time that this is taking_

_I knew better  
Than to let you break my heart  
The soul you'll never see again  
Won't be showing scars_

_oh no no_

_You still love her  
I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can hear  
Everytime you lie Oh  
Everytime you lie_

_And a long list of gentlemen  
Happy to take your place  
Much classier less trashier  
Then who you prove to be_

_How long's it ganna take before  
You see that she's no me..."_

I could definitely tell they were watching me

_"... __At night, no way  
__I won't be feeling your warm embrace  
That's the price you pay for your mistake  
Goodbye to cheating_

_So don't say you're sorry  
'Cause I'm not gonna listen..."_

There was that hude awkward pause.

"You... You're... Demi?"

I nodded.

"Demi Lovato is a stage name." I said. I put my hands on my forehead. "When I was thirteen, I did a talent show with Lucy. Lucy was my best friend and she was the only one who knew about my singing then besides me parents. I sang and won, obviously. And somehow someone put my video on the internet. And I started getting noticed. So I started singing at the Town's Music Center, which is just a place where shows are held.

"And then there was that crucial one. With all the talent scouts and everything. And I thought 'this could be the begining of Demi Lovato's music career. When the anouncer finished, I came onto stage. I could see my parents in the sides of the stage. They were tearing up because they wre so proud of me. And the music came on." I started crying. "Before I could even let a note come out of my mouth. I saw my dad from the side, he was clutching his head. And he started looking at me as if to say 'I love you, Goodbye.' And I was completely turned to face him. And then he fell on the floor. I started screaming into the microphone 'Dad.' And then I ran to my mom, and she was cyring on the phone, calling an ambulance.

"I completely ditched the concert and left with my mom to the hospital. But when I got there. It was too late. THe doctor said that the music was too loud and it burst his eardrums. And it did some damage to his brain. And that the damage was too bad that he couldn't do anything to help him."

I shrunk down a little. My mom put her arms around me. "It's okay." She whispered.

"Anyway, that's why I look a little different. I hope the tan doesn't go away though, they might recognize me a little easier." I said, wiping my tears away with my hand

"And please, if anyone suspects anything, can you please deny it? Allison doesn't really want to you know..." My mom let her voice trail.

"Oh, dont worry, we would never tell the media anything." Chelsea assured. "Right Chad?"

He stared at me.

"Chad? Chad!" Chelsea nudged him

"Oh, er yeah." He noded.

"Hey Mom, can I go call Tawni to see how's she doing?"

"Why is anything wrong with her?"

Chad and I exchanged glances and tried not to laugh. "It's sorta a long story."

"Oh, you don't mind if Sonny goes do you, Chelsea?"

"No, go ahead."

"Okay." I got up and went back into my room. I took out my cellphone and left it on my bed.

I took a quick shower and changed into a yellow cami and some shorts. I passed the mirror in the washroom. I started screaming. I looked almost exactly the same as Demi Lovato now. I think my 'stained' spray on tan went away but it was there just ever so slightly.

"Mom!" I screamed. I quickly ran into the living room.

Chad and Chelsea gasped when they saw me.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Her back faced me.

"I'm Demi Lovato!"

"Yes, I know that."

"No, mom, look at me!" I said. She turned around and gasped as well.

"Honey..."

"Crap!" I muttered. I looked at Chad. "If anyone asks, I'm Demi Lovato's Cousin."

He nodded.

"I'm gonna call Tawni." I said, glumly. I went back into my room. I grabbed my phone and went into the music room.

My mom doesn't know this, I used to chill on the roof at my old house...

The rain was letting up, slightly... ish.

I hit speed dial Two, to call Tawni.

"Hello?" I groggily voice answered.

"Hey Tawni. It's Sonny."

"Oh Sonny!" Her voice perked up. "How was meeting the neighbourhood?"

"They're nice. But you won't believe who my next door neighbour is."

Tawni gasped. "The mayor of Tawni Town?" She asked hopefully. "No, Portlyn!"

"Nope. Chad Dylan Cooper."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

"Whoa... how is like? Really Jerky?"

"I dunno. All we've done is fight over some things and that's it." I said, putting my coat on. I don't care if my hair gets wet. I'm taking a shower as soon as I'm done.

"Whoa."

"So, how are you doing?"

"Ugh, I had to drive Nico and Grady home. They brought a bucket. It almost fell!" I could almost _hear _her shudder.

"Ew, really?"

"Yeah! And the worst part of it was that I _just_ got my seats cleaned!" Tawni pouted.

"Aww, pour Tawni.." I said. "So how you _you_ feeling?"

"Better, completely better actually. Nico and Grady aren't though. So they won't be able to make it to the party Tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, the party's tomorrow."

"I know, I might have to cancel. I said there was going to be live music. I don't have any live music anymore. Nico and Grady are gone!" She started fake crying.

"Don't worry, just send texts tomorrow that the band cancelled." I said.

"I've already started it, but I haven't sent it yet."

"Okay."

"Hey, I gotta go, my mom's making dinner. Talk to you later?"

"See ya." I closed my phone.

This should be getting interesting....

* * *

**a\n: Soo... what do you think? Love it? Like it? Hate It? Tell me in a review! I don't mind constructive critism. :D**

**PEACE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, so I'm on chapter four already!!! WHOOO!!!! (Another Happy Dance) I'm thinking of changing the title to something like 'Music's in my Blood' or like... something. I dunno :(**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it? It pains me enough to know I don't own any songs either!**

**Oh and thanks to Ariana. I luved your review by the way :D**

**o  
so suspensfull...  
GAH  
must wait...  
cnt wait for next  
chapt!  
loved how u said this  
should be gettin interesting..  
it kinda was odd but ya!  
:D**

**Thanks everyone! :D**

* * *

**-OoO~OoO-**

**POV: Sonny**

That felt good. Sorta. Kinda... In a way it felt good. You know, to get things off your chest. But then again I just confessed to Chad Dylan Cooper that I was Demi Lovato...

I should tell Tawni soon... that's why I'm going to tell her... after the party...

"Sonny! Tawni's here!" My mom called. Okay, officially tired of saying 'My Mom' a lot. From now on I will either call her Mom or Connie.

"Coming!" I raced down the stairs. Tawni widened her eyes.

"Hey Sonny."

"Hey Tawn!"

"Is it me or do you like that Lovato character?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. My mom tried to hold back her laughter.

I looked at her. "Yeah, I get that sometimes... Anyway, are you ready?"

"Totally. Oh, I love your shirt by the way!" She said.

"Thanks, I love you're too by the way!"

I looked down at my flowy black tanktop with a silver mini button vest. I put on some denim knee length shorts. Tawni was wearing a pink tanktop with a black one underneath. And by the way, it was warmer out today. It was very Sunny!

I slipped on my black ballet flats and grabbed my black bag. "See ya mom!" I called before leaving the house.

I got into Tawni's Pink Convertible.

"Hey Sonny!" I looked around. Chad was practicing basketball. I smiled and waved at him.

We went to the big mall in town. Big, meaning, biggest and most popular one. There's like so many!

"We need to find something to wear tonight. I just have to make sure that I looked better than Portlyn did at her Party last year..." Tawni said.

"Why?" I asked, looking at my hair in the mirror.

"Sonny, Portlyn has thought that she is way better than me. She even thinks that she's prettier than I am! And we've a little rivalry going on between us." She said, turning to the Mall.

"Oh. I get it. Don't worry. I'm sure you're going to knock their socks off this time." I said, grinning.

"Thanks." She gave me a big grin.

We found a good parking spot.

"No way."

I turned around. Tawni was looking at Portlyn's car. Right beside her. It was silver and only held two people, which isn't very smart with the amount of people that follow her...

"If we see her, pretend like you don't see her." Tawni said, grabbed my arm and running into the mall.

"Whoa!" I half shrieked when she pulled me into the first store she saw. It had a lot of good clothing in there. Lots of dresses. House Party Dresses...

Ooh. I like this song... This is how it feels by the Veronicas. :D I grinned and started humming along.

"Sonny, pay attention, we're looking for something that Portlyn can make Portlyn eat our dust, not doing karaoke." She said. I'm gonna guess that Tawni's a serious Shopper??

"Oh, hey Tawn, this would look amazing on you!" I said, showing her a hot pink knee length halter and the top was very sparkly.

"Oh, this _is_ amazing..." She mumbled, looking at it. "Sonny, you are even a better friend than I thought... Officially my best friend!"

I grinned and gave her a hug.

"Now to look for something for you." Tawni said, looking around. "How about this?" She showed me a dark purple dress with a black belt that puffed out a little near the bottom. It was a mini dress.

"You can wear you're knee length leggings with it." She said. "What do you think?"

"It _does_ look really good..." I admitted. "Sure."

"Okay, let's look for some other things now... Split up?"

"Sure."

I immediately found this black tanktop with a sparkly silver lining with a silver design in the corner. This could do some good... Then I found pink lacey tanktop. I could wear these with my jeans. Hey, that jacket over there's pretty cute... It was a black motorcycle style. It kinda looked like Blake Lively's brown one... Maybe... Hm....

"Hey Sonny! Look at all this stuff I found! Are you done?" Tawni came up behind me. She kinda scared me, but I didn't tell her that.

I kept the jacket and lined up with Tawni. "Hey that looks cute..." Tawni said, looking at the jacket.

"So is that hat!" I said, pointing to the black and pink newspaper boy hat.

"Thanks."

We quickly paid and went to the cafeteria. They had just about every restaurant you could imagine....

"Come on, let's go get some sushi!" Tawni said, pulling me along.

We got our sushi quick and sat down.

"I can't wait for tonight." I said.

"I know, but I can." Tawni said softly. "What if Portlyn _does_ beat me, Sonny?"

"Oh, so you finally agree, Hart?" Tawni turned around.

"Speak of the Devil." I muttered. Tawni giggled.

"I heard you're having your party this weekend." Portlyn said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I muttered again. Tawni chuckled. **(a\n: Line from Twilight, sorry I just had to :)**

"Shut up... Um... what's your last name?"

"I'mastupid" I said, grinning.

"Oh, well, Shut up, I'mastupid." Portlyn said. Tawni started laughing.

"What? Oh. Hey! Whatever like you're funny. Haha!" She said, flipping her hair. "So anyway I'll be coming to your party tonight, Hart. I want to see how bad it is this year. Hey, at least I'll be the prettiest there..."

"Okay, that was _wayyy _over the line." Tawni said, standing up. I stood up with her. "Two words "Moisturize and Cleansing" I can see you have some pimples on your chin."

"I do not! Portlyn Murray does _not_ get pimples!" She screamed.

"And secondly, my party is going to be way better than your stupid thing you call 'fun,'" Tawni used air quotes.

"Hart, I had _Miley Cyrus _sing at my party." Portlyn said. Oh, that was tough to beat. Miley Cyrus. But I don't like her. Hmm... that has me thinking.

"Miley Cyrus? Are you kidding me?" I said. "That girl is _wayy_ too nasal. I swear, she sounds like she's trying to imitate some Hick!" **(a\n: Sorry to all you Miley Cyrus Fans Plz don't hate me!)**

"Well at least I have entertainment at mine."

"Oh yeah.. well..." I paused to think. "Tawni... is having..." oh I know! "Demi Lovato attend her party."

"Demi Lovato? Are you kidding me? I Love her! Er, I mean, who cares about Lovato, I mean, the press told her to go away, that's why she hasn't been on any magazines." Portlyn said crossing her arms.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no! Demi Lovato left the _press_. Not the other way around okay? Some serious tragedy happened in her life and she decided to focus on her school studies." I defended.

"Geez, since when were you Lovato's stalker. See ya Band Geeks." Portlyn did an 'L' with her fingers on her forehead and started walking away.

"Oh, we are _not_band geeks, missy!" Tawni yelled. She went into a crouching position to pounce on her. I held her back though from her arms.

"Come on Tawni, let the Queen of Stupidity go. It's not like she's wanted anyway." I said in a loud voice so she could hear me.

Tawni sat down. "What was that? How am I going to get Demi Lovato and my party?"

"Don't worry, she'll be there alright..." I said, smirking. Tawni popped a piece of sushi in her mouth.

"How are you going to get her to come?" Tawni asked.

"I uh... I know some people..." I said, blushing.

"Mmkay."

**-OoO~OoO-**

**POV: Sonny**

Where was that wig of mine? There it is! Ahah! I quickly put it on. It was the exact same hair colour has my old hair. I put it on. Why wouldn't it stay?!?! I brushed the hair around. UGH! Why did I buy a wig when I was seven?!?

Time for one solution...

I dug around my washroom, looking for the spray on dye. I found it and immediately started spraying it into my hair. I curled my hair and I put on a long black necklace and went looking for my clothes.

Well, since Tawni is going to have to know about Demi... I put on a Purple tanktop and a black leather coat with black skinny jeans and my black boots. I put on some light pink lipgloss.

"Hey mom! Guess who's back!" I said, walking into the kitchen and twirling.

"Honey, where are you going?" She asked.

"Oh, Tawni's holding a party and she needs Demi Lovato to be there so she can beat Portlyn."

"Oh, rivals?"

"Yeah."

"Have fun! Oh, be home by two!!" She called while I started walking out. "Make sure nobody finds out besides your friends!"

"Yeah!" I said. I opened up the garage. I grabbed the keys to Demi's Car. I was going to be late, but, really, it will be all worth it when Tawni sees Portlyn's face...

**-OoO~OoO-**

**POV: Tawni**

Where is Sonny? And Demi Lovato?!? She told me they would be here!! Uh-oh, here comes her 'highness'

"So Tawni, Demi Lovato isn't here. And neither is your wannabe. I guess she gave up on you. Like the rest of the world." Portlyn said, smirking.

"Okay, maybe their late?" I said, stepping forward. "And I sent out texts to who _was _invited and I do not remember sending you one, Ms. Split-Ends"

"Oh! My hair does not have any split ends you Dumb Blonde!" Portlyn yelled at me. She's pretty loud. I'm pretty sure it shook the diamond chandelier. Or was it the music.. Oh well..

"Dumb Blondes are just a sterotype! Besides, I thought you were failing! In Gym class!" I spat, also smirking.

"Well... at least.... At least I'm pretty!" She yelled.

"Well, who would think that a stupid split ends girl whos brain is the size of a fly is pretty?" I said. That wiped the smile off the girls' face.

"Well, at least my parties rock and when I say that I have someone coming, they come. Unlike 'Demi Lovato!'" She yelled.

"Whatever queen of stupidity, just go away." I said, walking around, still looking for Sonny.

"Hey Blondie!" I turned around.

"What do you want Chad?"

"Nothing, I'm just wondering who owns the pink corvette. Everyone's looking at it." He asked.

"Pink Corvette?" I asked. What the hell was he talking about. "I don't speak guy."

"An expensive pink car." He said slowly.

"Oh. I dunno. What matters now is that Sonny isn't here!" I started tearing a little. "She promised she would be here!"

The music got louder. I turned around. There on the second story... was... Oh my god...

_"I'm standing in the center of the room_

_Watching boys follow girls' perfume._

_All is as it should be I assume_

_Except for the distance between me and you._

_You're standing as flower on a wall_

_The room is still but we're about to fall_

_And all the names that brought us here Simply fade away_

_Who you are is falling over me._

_Who you are is everything I need._

_And I'm hoping, I'm waiting, I'm praying you are the one..."_

She started walking towards the stage. Demi Lovato is at my party. Demi Lovato is at my party!! DEMI LOVATO IS AT MY PARTY!!! OMAGAWDD!!!! :D:D:D:D

Everyone started cheering. First Demi Lovato appearance for like... ever! And she's gotten way better then when she was fourteen...

I needed to see Portlyn... But first... I took out my phone and started recording it for Nico, Grady and Sonny. I guess she couldn't make it...

She finished the song and it took us a while to be quiet..er

"Hey Everyone!" She said. "This is like the first in a while, huh? First in three years. Wow. Um. I just want to say thanks to Tawni Hart for inviting me. She is one of the most nicest people I've been able to meet. Thank you, Tawni!" She put the microphone back into it's place.

She was walking over to me. Demi Lovato was walking over to me! Breathe, Tawni, Breathe.

"Hi, you're Tawni, right?" She asked me.

"Yeah! Demi, I am a huge fan of your work!" I said.

She grinned. Something about her was familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something there.

"Thank you. I love your house." She said, looking around.

"Hey, can you follow me for a sec. I need to rub something in Portlyn's face." I grinned. I pulled her towards the back, where Portlyn was squealing.

"Oh my god! Demi Lovato was singing! Oh my god! I love her!" She said. Then she saw me. She frowned. But it quickly went away when she saw me.

"Hey Portlyn, have you met Demi Lovato yet?" I said, smirking. "Oh yeah, because apparently to you she was going to bail and not show up."

Demi looked at her. "Portlyn, right?" She asked. "Yeah, I don't miss things like these. Ususally I don't sing at them, but I usually never miss then." She said, frowning.

"Sorry." Portlyn mumbled. She rolled her eyes. "Oh! There's Chad. I'm going to go flirt for a bit, see ya!" She ran off to the basketball captain. Her little 'minions' followed her.

"Hey Demi, there's something about you that's familiar." I blurted.

"I, uh... well... you see... Um...." She stammered. "I'm Sonny's Cousin."

"Seriously?" I asked. Then I remembered. "Um, where's Sonny?"

"Yeah, I'll need to tell you in private."

"Okay, come here." I lead her upstairs to the guest bedroom. I unlocked it and closed the door behind me. If it was really important I'm pretty sure she'll like a sound proof room.

"Okay, what about Sonny?"

"We went shopping today."

"What? No I went shopping with Sonny today." I said. What was she talking about?!?

She started singing again.

_"Saw you looking over now I see you moving this way_

_Pushing through thr crowd like you got something to say._

_But you couldn't walk 'cause the music's taking over you feet_

_I can tell by your toes that you rocking to this beat."_

That's all she said. What?!?!? That's Sonny's song.

"How did you get Sonny's song?"

"Tawni, I'm Sonny."

"What? No!" She couldn't be Demi Lovato... Could she? "Are you?"

"Yes."

"Prove it."

"Ask me a question."y,

"Okay... How come Nico and Grady aren't here?"

"Because they ate a nasty sandwich and they started puking in the toilets at school during Music Class. Chad and I tried to pull them out but that made them more sick. And then after, the basketball team was looking for the fan switch. But you said, quote 'The Idiots can't find the switch. We've been searching the walls.' And then I tried to point it out but you told me not to because you thought they should let it be for a while. And then Chad asked us why were were laughing because at elast they were trying and then I said 'And failing as you do so.' And then..."

"Okay, I don't need to relive the moment." Demi. Sonny. Demi. Sonny. Deeemmiii... Sonnnyyy... Lovato.... Munroe... "You're Demi Lovato. _And Sonny Munroe?"_

She nodded. "Yup."

"My best friend is Demi Lovato." I mumbled. I brightened up. "MY BEST FRIEND IS DEMI LOVATO! OH MY GOD!!!!!"

"Okay, we don't need to anounce it to the world." She said. "Did you see Portlyn's face?"

"I know! She was all 'Oh my god Demi Lovato isn't coming' and then when she saw you I bet she was like 'OH MY GOD!!!'"

"I know! I saw her in the back I started smiling when she started screaming." Sonny... Demi said. "That was priceless."

"Should we go back and walk around. I think I want to flaunt my newest friend, Demi Lovato!" I squealed. We linked arms and locked the door behind us.

"Oh my god, it's Demi Lovato." I heard someone whisper. Actually I heard it a couple times. Oh, this was going to be good...

**-OoO~OoO-**

**POV: Sonny**

So now, Tawni knows. That made me happier. She knows the secret. That's awesome!

"It's Demi!" "Oh my god Demi Lovato!" I kept hearing those while Tawni and I walked down to the dance floor. "Demi Lovato!" "I can't believe Demi Lovato is here!" "She's hott!" What?!? My mind went a little... whooo... when I heard that.

"Portlyn! Get away from me!" Chad said, half walking, half running away from Portlyn. "Ughhh..."

"No! Come here I need to ask you something about... chemistry!" She yelled, running after him.

"Portlyn, again, you don't take chemistry this semester." He said.

"No! I wanted to talk about _our_ chemistry!" She said.

Wow, what a ditz.

"And again, we don't _have_ any chemistry either!" He yelled.

Tawni and I started laughing.

There was a faint sound coming from outside. Someone rushed in ."WHO'S CORVETTE IS BEEPING?!?!" He yelled over the music. Everyone quieted down slightly, almost everyone went outside. I guess they wanted to know who's car it was.

"Oh crap." I muttered. "Tawni come with me, please!"

"Fine."

"Portlyn! Stop it!" we started laughing again when we passed them.

Chad saw me. He glared for a second then softened it. "Hey, Demi!" He quickly rushed to my other side. "Nice day, huh?"

"It's night, Chad."

"Oh yeah." I took my car keys out.

"Whoa, look at the car!" Portlyn said. "It's even better than mine!"

"Wait, I gotta get something from it, you coming, Tawn?"

"Yeahh..."

Chad looked at me for help. Portlyn was coming. "Chad, why don't you tag along?" I asked, pulling his arm to get away from her.

"Thank you." he mouthed.

"Which car is yours?" Tawni asked.

I looked around. Everyone made a circle around my car. I was on the left side of it, the drivers' side. I clicked a button and grinned. Music started coming from the outside my car. And it lit up purple inside. Everyone started to widen their eyes and quiet down. I clicked another button and the door opened, going up.

"That one." I said, still grinning. Tawni and Chad gaped at me and the car. I walked towards it. "You coming inside??"

Everyone was still looking at her. Tawni quickly rushed to my side. "I'm coming!" Chad followed her, speechless.

I went inside, closing the door, Tawni closed hers after Chad got in the back.

"Sonny, how the hell did you get a car like this." Chad asked.

"What? She's not Sonny! She's her cousin!" Tawni said, lying.

"He already knows."

"Oh, okay."

"How rich are you?!" Chad asked.

"Well, I don't really spend my money on getting a gigantic house the size of the continent, but I have a couple cars at my other house in Wisconsin." I said, going through the side of the door, looking for something.

"A couple?!?" Tawni asked.

"Yeah, they sold my demo CD. My DEMO! I couldn't believe how much I made from it." I said.

"How many exactly?"

"About four or five."

"Holy Crud, woman!"

"That doesn't include the disguise cars. Those are like that black one I have that I take to school everyday." I reached deeper down into the pockets. Tawni played with the radio. "Oh I love this song!"

"Me too!" Tawni said, turning it up.

We started singing a little.

_"There will be girls across the nation that would eat this up babe_

_I know that it's your sober could you bottle it up_

_So get down uner the heart of it_

_No, it's my heart _

_You're straight out of your luck_

_Don't make me tell you again_

_My love, love, love, love_

_Love, Love, Love..."_ (Bottle it up by Sara Bareilles.)

"I think I found it." I said. I took it out. "Nope. Just my CD." I put it back.

"Wait, lemme see." Tawni said. I handed her the CD and she put it in.

"Ugh, I can't believe people liked that song." I said, skipping the song.

"What's wrong with that one, what's it called?"

"Shadow."

"Ooh. I like this one." Chad said. "Why isn't there any singing?"

"Yeah, this is the instrumental version. I'm looking for the other third demo."

"Oh. What's this one called?"

"Behind Enemy lines. No ones heard it yet. Not even the music, only you guys."

I started humming along.

"Hey Sonny..." Tawni said. "Do you know what could happen to your popularity if you brought this car to school?!? With me???"

"Hmm... I'll think about it..." I mumbled. WHERE IS THE OTHER DISC!?!?

"Okay."

"Hahha, I see Portlyn's got it in for ya, Chad." I said, giggling. "She was all over you like a pig in a mudbath."

Tawni started laughing. "I know."

"Urgh! She's been like this for a while. She can't get to the point that I don't like her."

Tawni and I looked at each other. "No! I mean _our_ chemistry!" We said in a meek immitation. We started laughing.

"It's not funny. The girls obsessed. The other day she was outside my house. In the rain! I opened my window..."

"Why, were you going to chuck your basketball at her?" I asked. Tawni started giggling again.

"No, I asked her why she was following me and she said that apparently I'm like the only guys she hasn't been with. And then I told her to go away and she didn't." He said, putting his hand to his forehead.

"_Then_ you chucked the basketball?"

"No, I threw rubber ball, but it scared her silly." He said.

"Eh, good enough." Tawni said, grinning. "At least she's gone now, right?"

There was a knock. "Chad! Let me in!"

"Spoke too soon.." Tawni muttered.

"Chaaaad! Come on!! Let me in!"

Tawni turned the volume up. "SORRY CAN'T HEAR YOU! WAIT FOR US INSIDE!" She yelled. I giggled.

"I think I found it." I said. I took it out. "Hey Tawni, what do you think about Party? Would you want to do a song with Demi Lovato??"

"Seriously? Okay!!!" We got back out, there was still a crowd, but a couple of them left. I locked the door, with the headlights flashing purple, then white, then purple then off.

"Demi, that is the coolest car." Tawni said. "Come on, I think we have a guitar somewhere in my room." She lead me and Chad to the hallway while she went through her room.

"Found 'em!" She yelled. She gave me one and we went back to the stage.

I pulled Chad by his arm before he left back to his friends "If anyone from the basketball team asks about anything, Sonny's my cousin, that's where I got the song." I muttered in his ear. He nodded.

Tawni and I got out another microphone.

"Hey everyone!" I said into the mic. "This one is called Party."

Tawni started her guitar. I looked at her. "You have to sing with me." I said, she nodded and smiled.

_"Saw you looking over now I see you moving this way_

_Pushing through thr crowd like you got something to say._

_But you couldn't walk 'cause the music's taking over you feet_

_I can tell by your toes that you rocking to this beat._

_Gotta dance, 'till you ache 'till you drop, 'till you break_

_Free your soul let me see you shake_

_One by one, we're stealing the stage_

_Here we come so get out of our way_

_It won't be long 'till the summer's gone _

_Get your party on_

_So Sing a Long_

_Hold on tight_

_It's a crazy night_

_Get your party on_

_YOW!" _we were... A W E S O M E!!! Everyone loved it more when Tawni sang a long with me!

"Thank you everyone!" I said into the mic. "As much as I would love to stay, and I would, but I have a meeting to go to, so I'll see when I do. See ya!" I said.

"You're leaving already?"

"But coming back as Sonny." I said, I grabbed a strand of my hair. "Gotta wash this out, ya know?"

"Oh, okay, don't take too long!"Tawni said.

I started walking out, but it took some time, after almost being mobbed.

I quickly drove home, singing to some old Spice Girls song.

I quickly washed my hair, straightened it and changed into the purple dress. I put on some black peeptoe heels and I brought the same leather jacket.

"See ya mom!" I took the other keys to my _other_ car.

Buggatti Veyron. It was pretty expensive, that one. But I love it! It's _purple!_ Purple! And it's so cute! There's like black leather seats inside and twelve speakers. It's awesome for music!

I hopped in and started the engine. The car lit up and drove off. This time, I'm going to make a _small _entrance.

Tawni's house was... TPed? What the hell!?! There was guys throwing toilet paper all over her roof. And Tawni was trying to get them to stop.

A lot of people were outside. Way to make a small entrance, Sonny!

Everyone was looking at my car. Might as well endure it!

Tawni went inside and quickly came back out with Chad. They stepped a little closer than everyone else. I don't think Tawni knew it was me though. The windows were darkly tinted.

I looked for somewhere to park and turned off the engine. I opened the car and got out like Demi Lovato does; the way stars do it on the red carpet.

Tawni and Chad's jaw dropped when they saw it was me.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late Tawn!" I said, swinging the door closed with my heel. It didn't leave a mark though. It was pretty tough my car! Thank goodness though! Demi used to get mobbed all the time and the old car had to go in the shop way too many times!

"Sonny, is that your car?" Chad asked, staring at me still.

"Uh, yeah...." I said, like it was obvious.

"Well come on, the party's still going!" Tawni yelled, breaking the silence. She grabbed mine and Chad's arm and pulled us back into the party.

"Ugh! You missed it, Sonny! Portlyn was singing!" Tawni said, laughing. "She can say she has all the talent, but she has no idea how she sounds!"

"You missed the best part though!" Some kid behind me said. "Demi Lovato was singing!"

"Oh my god! Seriously! Demi Lovato! No way, seriously?!?" I said, acting like I don't know. I have to say, but I'm pretty good at acting...

"Yeah, she was amazing! She sang with Tawni!" He said, going off.

"You sang with Demi Lovato!" I said, making it look really fake. "Wow!"

Tawni started giggling. "I know, she was awesome!"

"Aww, thanks Tawni!" I gushed, giving her a hug.

"Ssshh, keep it down! Don't want people to over hear!" Chad warned.

"Over hear what, Munroe?" I turned around. Miss Off-Keyy was there, glaring at the distance between Chad and I. Was it me or was she a little over protective?!?

"Oh nothing." I mumbled.

"Oh I know it's something, but you should know, I'm going to find out and tell everyone." She threatened.

"Wow, threatening to tell everyone my cousin's Demi Lovato! Wow! That would totally change my status!" I said in mock horror.

"You're cousin's not Demi Lovato! You can't even sing!" She said, taking a step forward.

"Hey! Neither can you, Miss Tone-Deaf!" I said, angrily. Yes, I get upset when people don't think I can't sing.

"I am not tone deaf! I sing perfectly. I could do a single with Demi Lovato!" She said.

"Yes, Portlyn. Let the world know that you can't sing. That you're off key, that you need a ton of vocal training. Good idea!" I said, frowning.

"Urgh! I am not tone deaf!"

"She said you were off key, Portlyn. And she's right." Tawni said.

"I am not off key! I am perfectly fine!"

"Which the reason why you are tone deaf!"

"At least I have talent unlike you music class losers!"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" Tawni and I said at the same time. "WE HAVE A HELL LOT MORE TALENT THAN YOU DO, PORTLYN!" Tawni screamed. Chad tried to hold me back as I got ready to kill the stupid thing.

"Whatever." Portlyn Stalked off. The whole thing reminded me of what happened at the mall.

"Okay, it's official." I said, gaining control of myself again. "She hates me."

"Don't worry, she hates eveyrone she envys." Tawni said. "Which is why she can't handle the fact that the one time I had a better Cheerleading tryout than she did, she cheated and got me off the squad."

I remembered Chad was still holding me. "Um... Er... Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go now."

"Oh, sorry." He released his grip on me.

"This is going to suck." I said. "Imagine what she's going to do at school on Monday."

"Oh yeah, we probably shouldn't have done that."

"It's my fault." I said softly.

"No, it's her fault for being tone deaf." Tawni assured. "I promise, I don't care what she does anymore. She's stupid."

"And Portlyn would never do _anything _to me. She 'loves' me." Chad used air quotes.

"Really? You guys are the best!" I hugged them each.

"Eh, don't worry about it." Chad said it like it was nothing! Having the bestest friends is totally worth a lot!

"Now, Sonny, like your song, time to get your party on! You haven't danced at all yet!" She said, pulling each of our arms. "Stay right here, I'll be right back!"

The song that was one was... Okay... Okay, it sucked. Tawni went to the DJ and changed the song.

A slow song came on. Everyone began getting into pairs and started dancing. We stood awkwardly in the center of the room.

Tawni came rushing back to us. She put his arms around my waist and my arms around neck. **(a\n: haha I'm sorry but it kinda sounds like she's choking him. But she's not, okay?;)**She pushed us together and ran off.

Typical Tawni...

We started dancing.

"This is... nice." he said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah." I said. From the corner of my eye I saw Portlyn, shooting me Daggers with her eyes. I frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Portlyn's giving me the death glare, don't look at her though, she's gonna know that I know that I see her seeing me." I said. "I hope that makes sense."

"In a way." He said. "Wanna make her really mad and see what happens?"

"Ummm sure?" I answered it more like a question.

He leaned in a little. Was he going to... Oh Ma Gee!!!

I felt his lips brush against mine. Ohmagawddd..... he was!!!! I smiled slightly and he continued to kiss me.

I could almost feel Portlyn's eyes on me, that's how hard she was glaring. That girl most definitely hates me now.

I pulled away and grinned at him. We continued slow dancing to the song.

I could hear Tawni jumping and squealing. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew you two were the perfect couple! Look how cute you look together!" She squealed.

After the party was over, Chad kissed me on the cheek before getting in his car. I stayed a little longer to talk to Tawni for a bit.

"Oh my god, Tawni!" I said while we sat on the couch. I felt a little bad that I wasn't cleaning and her maid was.

"I know!" Tawni screamed. "Okay, I want to know, which life is better, Sonny's or Demi's?"

"Definitely Sonnys'!" I said. I stood up. "Well it's almost two, my mom's expecting me home soon. See ya tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah, you too." Tawni said.

I walked back to my car. I turned the radio on, to some fast pop song. I sang along with it, smiling while I drove home.

I put my car into the garage, locking the door when I closed it. I went back into my room right away, after saying goodnight to my mom.

I heard a tapping noise coming from my window. I opened it and Chad was in his room, with his window propped open and a handful of cheerios in one hand. He threw another one at me. I caught it and put it in my mouth

"Goodnight Chad." I said, grinning

"G'night Sonny." He smiled.

I closed my window. Nobody could be happier than this chick right now...

The next morning, I heard another tap from my window. I opened it up again, getting hit in the forehead with another cheerio.

I looked out. Chad had another handful of cheerios again with his window open. He was sitting on the roof, laughing.

"What was that for?"

"I dunno. Every Sunday, I throw Cheerios where that lot used to be." Chad said, grinning.

"Hmm." I said climbing out my window as well and sitting down. "No wonder my living smells like cheerios." I said. He threw another one at me but I caught it in my mouth.

"Skilled." He said, nodding. He popped one in his mouth.

I grinned.

"What are you doing today?" he asked, throwing another at me.

''Um, I think Tawni is coming over we're looking for a poem for class." I said, throwing it back at him.

"Oh, I'm not picking one, I'm just gonna write a crappy one in class." He said, passing it back.

"Nice." I said, nodding. I chucked the cheerio on his head. "Payback!" I giggled. "I gotta go, see ya!" I said, climbing back in.

"See ya." He said. He threw a cheerio at my window once it closed. I stuck my tongue out at him. He grinned and continued to throw cheerios at my window.

I got into the shower and brushed my teeth after. I let my hair air dry, while I found something to wear. It was suposed to be really hot out today, so maybe I should wear something light. I went through my closet. A white and red tanktop and black jeans...

Tawni and I were in my bedroom, with Chad _still _throwing Cheerios at my window. Tawni almost chucked her Textbook at him, but I stopped her before any damage was done.

"Oh, I have good news, I almost forgot. Mrs. Berryloaf doesn't want us to find a poem. She wants us to write a song. That should be easy, right?"

"Well, it's a little harder than finding the true meaning of a poem..." I said, taking out my guitar. "Roof? That way you can throw your M&M's at him?"

"Revenge is on the line." Tawni joked. We climbed onto my roof, getting hit with cheerios. So Tawni and I each grabbed a handful of M&M's and threw it all at once at his head.

"Ow!" He said when they pelted him.

"Okay, what should the song be about?" I asked.

"How about... Oh I know!" Tawni said. "Wait, no, never mind, that idea sucks. How about someone liking someone a lot that they're gonna wait for them."

"So waiting Until their theirs..." I mumbled. I started mumbling somethings quietly, hoping she wouldn't think that I was talking to myself. "Until You're Mine."

"Huh?"

"What if we call it Until Your mine."

"Until You're Mine. I like that." Tawni said. "Okay, um, Sonny, I'm not good with the entire Song writing thing, I'm just more of the 'Give me the music sheet and I'll play'" she said, using hand motions.

"So you want me to write it?"

"Yes, but I'll help. Slightly."

"Okay..."

I hit my pencil against the side of the notebook. Tawni quickly grabbed the book from me and scribbled somethings down.

She handed it to me. "How about this?" I looked at it.

"Tawni, this won't work."

"Why not?"

"'My name is Tawni. I'm pretty and I can sing.' doesn't have anything to do with Waiting for someone."

"Fine." She quickly ripped the page off and set it aside.

For the passed houe and a half, Tawni and I have been writing things down and then ripping the pages off. But with the last piece of paper, we _finally_ finished a song! During that time, we still got hit with cheerios. Chad needed a hobby of some sort.

"Oh look! Sonny!" Tawni siad, speaking up. "There'a a boy who's about to get hit with paper balls!"

Chad perked up. "Where?"

"Right there!"and we threw the paper balls at him.

"Awwgh! You guys! Stop it! Ow! That one could have given me a paper cut!" Chad said, while we pelted him with the paper. "_Very_ mature, Munroe."

"Yes, because sitting on your roof throwing cheerios at people is so adult like too, Chad!" I came back.

He nodded. "Pretty good Munroe."

"I try."

"Hello!?! Sonny, we gotta try out this song, first before giving it to Mrs. Berryloaf." Tawni said, waving the piece of paper in front of me.

"Oh, okay, let's go in the music room." I said. "Chad, you coming?"

"Sure." He scooted down to the window.

"What are you doing?"

"Coming over." He said it like it was the obvious.

"No, I mean just jump." I pointed to the tiny space in between our houses.

"I can't jump that, are you crazy?"

"Chad, it's not even two feet!" I said gesturing to it.

"What if I don't make it, or slip on the way there?"

"Wow, you are such a princess." I said, giving up. He went back through his window and out the front door. While he was in the house. I jumped the space and grabbed a couple cheerios. I waited until he was running in fornt of my house until I hit him with them.

"Hey! That could have hit me in the eye!"

"I try!" I called, giggling while I went into the Music room. Tawni had found an electric bass and I got out my pink guitar, while putting my acoustic away.

"Sonny?" I heard Chad.

"In here!" Tawni and I called.

He came up quickly.

"Okay, so let's hear this 'song.'" He said, sitting down on a bean bag chair.

"Until your mine  
My state of mind  
has kind of got the best of me  
I need you next to me  
I'm trying to find  
a way that I could get to you  
I just wanna get to you

The world I see is perfect now  
you're all around  
with you I can breath

Until you're mine  
I have to find  
a way to fill this hole inside  
I've got to fight  
without you here by my side  
until you're mine  
not gonna be  
even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
mine

All lonely inside  
I can only hear your voice  
ringing threw the noise  
I can find my mind  
keeps on coming back to you  
yeah always back to you

Wanting something out of reach  
it's killing me  
and you're all I see yeah

Until you're mine  
I have to find  
a way to fill this hole inside  
I've got to fight  
without you here by my side  
until you're mine  
not gonna be  
even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
mine

Yes i'm wondering  
if we were meant to be  
forget about wanting to soar  
I'm ready to begin  
our waiting has to end  
right now  
too late  
I've got to find a way yeah yeah

Mine  
until you're mine  
until you're mine  
without you here by my side  
until you're mine  
not gonna be  
even close to complete  
I wont rest until youre mine

My state of mind  
is finding all the best from me  
I need you next to me"

Tawni and I sang pretty well together... Okay, if I may say... We sounded... AWESOME!!!

Chad started clapping. "Awesome. You know you two should try out for the LA talent show."

"What's that?"

"Well, groups or people get together and perform their act in the City Stage." He said. "Only a couple of people join every year."

"I know and guess who wins every year?" Tawni asked. "Portlyn."

"What does she do?"

"The girl's a major... I'm not gonna say it, she pole dances!" Tawni exploded. "Freaking Pole Dances!"

"What?"

"Yup, the like only people there are stupid pig guys just to watch her." Tawni said. "I find that amazingly disgusting." She turned to Chad. "You don't watch her do you?"

Chad started laughing. "You think I like her? The girl has the same amout of brain power as a pillow. She's just another school slut to me."

Somehow I felt... relief? What the hell...

"So, are you gonna join?" Tawni asked.

"Ahem, word is _we_." I corrected. "And only if you want to."

"Okay!"

"What about Nico and Grady?" I asked.

"Oh my god, I almost forgot to tell you some bad news. That sandwich they ate, it did some major trauma to their digestive system. They have to get surgery for it!" She teared up.

"What?" I asked. I started tearing up too. "Noo..."

"Good thing I never took a bite of that." Chad said.

Tawni and I hugged.

"I hope they get better." I mumbled.

"Me too."

* * *

**Okay, officially the longest chapter I've ever written in my entire life!!!! YEAHHH!!! PEACE OUT!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**FINALLY my computer's working!!! whoo!!! Kate's Happy! :D**

**dislcaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance or any music!**

**Songs Used:**

**Liar Liar- Girlicious**

**Like Me- Girlicious**

**This is How It Feels- The Veronicas**

**Truely Madly Deeply- Savage Garden**

* * *

POV: Sonny

I went to the Hospital with Tawni before school started. Nico and Grady insisted on sharing a room together, and that's what they got. I swear, I've never seen two people closer than those two.

"Oh my god you guys." I said, giving them each a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Perfect! Skipping school, what could be better?!" They said together and highfived. "Oh crap."

The upchucked into buckets with their names on it.

"Aww, they have matching buckets." I said, giggling. Tawni seemed disgusted.

"No offense, this is kinda gross. We got to get to school anyway, come on, Sonny." Tawni said, pulling me arm to get away from the stench.

"Okay, see ya guys later." We called.

We got into my car, my purple one. I love the colour purple. But I'm also a fan of yellow...

Tawni cranked up the music on my CD player and started singing along. I felt the need to join her.

Everyone was still looking at the car when I came out. I tried to tone it down a little and wore a light green tanktop and grey denim capris that came up to my knees with my white and green chucks. I put my messenger bag around my shoulders and put on my all time favourite Gucci Aviators and locked the door.

Tawni and I were still humming along when we walked in. She was texting Nico and I was looking in the reflection of my phone. I hope my makeup wasn't too overdone...

"Oh please don't make us all suffer with that horrible sounds coming from you mouth." Portlyn hissed when we walked pass her in the hall.

"Oh please don't make us all suffer with that horrible thing you call a face." I muttered when she was out of hearing range.

Or so I thought so. "I heard that, Munroe."

"I try, Whale." I said, still looking at the blank screen.

Tawni was giggling. I dunno why. I did that all the time to the populars back in Wisconsin.

School couldn't have gone any slower.

I was in my last class with Tawni standing beside me, in front of Mrs. Berryloaf's desk, hoping she liked the song.

"Girls, this is absolutely, one of the most amazing pieces I've ever seen from my students." She said, smiling at us. "A's for both of you." She handed us back the paper

"Oh my god, thank you." We said, sitting down. Everyone was looking at us because we were the only ones hwo didn't share our poems. Nobody did the homework, instead they just wrote poems. I have to say, they all sucked.. really badly too.

Portlyn glared at us. "What did you do, staple money on the paper this time?" She asked, snatching it away from Tawni. "You call this a poem? Dr. Suess has written better." She flung it back at us.

Chad came into the room, with his backpack. He whispered something in Mrs. Berryloaf's ear. "Class, Chad will be joining us for the rest of the semester because... Why again, Chad?"

"I got kicked out of my last class and this is the only other class left." He said, slinking down into a seat. He grinned and me and Tawni. But Portlyn thought it was at her, so she 'flitasiously' waved back.

Chad rolled his eyes when he did, so Portlyn frowned and glared and Tawni and I.

Mrs. Berryloaf finished off the class by reading us a poem. Nobody really understood it because it was in Shakespear, but Tawni and I knew what it meant, so we were in tears by the end of it. A guy loved a girl too much and he didn't think she loved him back, so no matter how hard he tried to get her attention, she ignored it and he ended up killing himself.

Everyone is obligated to clap at the end, but Tawni and I really clapped for it, it was so sad.

Portlyn looked amused of how much of 'dorks' we were. But she quickly put on some fake tears when she saw Chad handing me and Tawni and tissue. He didn't bother with Portlyn. She was on the 'verge of tears.' Quoatation marks because she was faking it the entire time.

Tawni and I were going to do some experimental things today, play around with our sound. And today we were suposed to have the gym all to ourselves because it's not raining, now is it? It's almost thirty degrees! HA!

We grabbed a CD from my locker and Tawni grabbed a big duffel bag. I wonder what it was for, and we went to the gym. We were going to practice for the LA Talent show, and we were just playing around right? So I blowdried my hair, even though it was already dry, to make it poofy. Then I straightened it, it still had lots of volume, itlooked pretty awesome, if you asked me. Tawni kept her hair as it is and put on a black skirt and a red top. I was opposite to her, I wore red jean short shorts and a black tanktop. We re-did our makeup with a little more black and silver.

Mrs. Berryloaf wanted to see what we had done, so we turned off the lights in the gym and turned the stage lights on. She wanted the full production, so we even did the smoke we were gonna use.

_Cause I gotta player my hands  
I got a real jabber on my hands  
I got a faker on my hands  
Got a good liar on my hands_  
_we selling tops dont ya know  
i do for you what i do for them girls  
that be getting low low low low  
dirty episodes  
girl i gotta write them plans  
spent fifty grand  
to get to know me i can get that liar off your hands  
cause i tell you what  
baby we poppin rubber bands  
lil mama i am the man  
tell me what you sayin  
_

hey shawty why you aint tell me you need the soap flo rida i'll supply ya

_Tawni came out, with her microphone singing._  
_Everybody gets  
Gets a fair try  
You alright with me  
Till you tell a lie  
From the top you seem  
Like a differant type of guy  
Did your own thing  
I gave it a try  
Then you  
_

Now it's my turn. Oh god, I hope I don't mess this up  
_Told me you were catching feelings  
Kind of unusual  
Normally you don't  
Let no women  
Ever see this side of you  
And I'll admit  
You had me going  
Thinking that this was the move  
Until I seen that girl all on you  
Kissing you  
Now your bridge is burned_

(Uh huh u huh)  
I guess I was wrong about him  
(Uh huh uh huh)  
It looks like now I gotta a problem  
'Cause I gotta a player on my hands  
I gotta a bulljiva on my hands  
I gotta faker on my hands  
I gotta lil liar on my hands

I told my girls I wouldn't trip  
I'm gonna stay calm  
I'll just wait till later  
Then give him a call  
Now he's trying to convince me  
That I didn't see what I saw  
You're all on the defense  
'Cause you know you just broke the law  
Now you're

_Tellin me your all about me  
And no other girl will do  
But boy one thing about me is  
I ain't a fool  
But I'll admit you had me going  
Thinking that this was the move  
Until I seen that girl all on you  
Kissing you  
Now your bridge is burned_

_(Uh huh u huh)  
I guess I was wrong about him  
(Uh huh uh huh)  
It looks like now I gotta a problem  
'Cause I gotta a player on my hands  
I gotta a bulljiva on my hands  
I gotta faker on my hands  
I gotta lil liar on my hands_

_Drop it to the floor  
Oh yeh you got it right this time  
You got a player on your hands  
But if its to hot for ya  
Drop it to the floor_

_Watcha know about  
Being up in the club  
With a another girl  
Gettin caught up  
You know ur gonna pay  
Ya gotta plead your case  
I'm coming your way  
What you gonna say_

_i dont like her  
i just show love  
i promise i dont drink  
i sip a lil bub  
i pormise i dont party  
i just go to clubs  
i promise ill smoke  
that cush roll it up  
liar liar pants on fire  
flo rida in the hot seat  
one man choir  
iam all about them caz  
she told me go rida  
tearing up the bed  
but i be a scuba diver_

_[(Uh huh u huh)  
I guess I was wrong about him  
(Uh huh uh huh)  
It looks like now I gotta a problem  
'Cause I gotta a player on my hands  
I gotta a bulljiva on my hands  
I gotta faker on my hands  
I gotta lil liar on my hands  
(Drop it to the floor)_

_Watcha know about  
Being up in the club  
With a another girl  
Gettin caught up  
You know ur gonna pay  
Ya gotta plead your case  
I'm coming your way  
What you gonna say  
OH!_

At the end, Tawni and I were pleased, throwing peace signs and walking off the stage.

But there was a little more than one person clapping.

DO NOT tell me that the basketball team was there. OH GOD NO!!!

Tawni and I fled for the light switch. But one of them beat us to it.

Crapp..

"Good Job, Girls." Mrs. Berryloaf said. "Unfortunately, is it way to hto fort he basketball team to play outside. So they will be joining us today, again." She sighed.

CRAAPPP...

Chad came up to me. "Sonny, can I talk to you in private?"

"Uh.. Sure?" He grabbed my arm, the entire team was looking at me funny.

"What's up?" I asked.

"After school, while you werein the gym, Portlyn sent texts to everyone, with a picture." He said, quietly.

"What?"

He showed me his phone. There was a fat lady on the screen.

"And?" He kept it up there.

I looked at it more.

"HELL WAIT THAT'S ME?!?!" I yelled. The basketball team started laughing. "Okay, so maybe particially that's me! THE HEAD. THAT'S ONLY ME THERE! And I am pretty sure that is not my body!" I looked down at my tummy.

"So it isn't?"

"You actually believed that was me?"

"Okay, in my defense, Portlyn took a photography class!" He said, backing away.

"You actually thought that was me?!?" I growled, taking a step back. "How the hell can you believe that, Chad?"

The basketball team looked at me again. "So that wasn't you?" Some guy asked.

"Obviously!" I yelled, I went back to Tawni.

"Sonny, oh my god, did you see the text Portlyn sent me?"

"Chad just showed me. AND NO, THAT'S NOT ME!" I said, covering my face with my hand. "Can we just continue with practice?"

"I was just about to ask that." Tawni said, pulling me up. "Okay, let's go change."

She pulled me into the washroom, closest to the stage. She handed me some stuff. Tawni's in charge of costumes and stuff, 'cause she's all good with clothes and stuff.

I put on the black shorts... They seemed very... very short. I looked at the top.

"Tawni, there is no way I am wearing this!" I said, holding it out in front of the door of the change room.

"Sonny come on, it was the only thing that went with the shorts."

"Shorts? Tawni this looks like my bikini bottoms!" I said.

"I thought you were gonna say that, so I brought these." She tossed it over, they were a longer version of the 'shorts' just like the shorts I was wearing in the first one.

"That's the only thing I'm changing about what your wearing." Tawni said. I gave her a look. "Fine you can wear a sweater over top! Now let's go!"

"Fine." I grumbled. I threw on the top and quickly put on a black hoodie on.

I could definitely feel the eyes on me while we walked to the stage.

Tawni wanted to go over this other song.

She closed the curtains, didn't want them staring at us the entire time, and turned on the stereo, no the surround sound.

You you (Ay), you you (Ay), you you (Ay), you you (Ay),  
You you can keep on watchin' me You you (Ay), you you (Ay), you you (Ay), you you (Ay),  
You you can keep on watchin' me

Look at me; I know I'm fly (know I'm fly)  
Look at me; you wanna be fly like I  
I'm the truth and the truth don't lie

Gimme 10 feet chick

Now add another 5

If I had a stiff one, you'd be all on that

I'm on fire

I put hot on the map  
Cause I'll be the one that you wanna be like (oh oh oh oh)  
Yeah, you wanna be like me

Everything she do is like me (Ay)  
From her head to her feet like me (Ay)  
She tryin' to talk like me, tryin' to walk like me, tryin' to get all the boys in the club like me  
Everything she be is like me (Ay)  
Tryin' to imitate me (Ay)  
She tryin' to move like me, tryin' to act like me, tryin' to get on the floor and shake her ass like me

Look at me; you know I'm hot (know I'm hot)  
Look at me; bet you wish you had my spot

You can't chick but I'm a let you try

To get on my level level, get on my level tonight  
If I had a stiff one, you'd be all on that

I'm on fire

I put hot on the map  
Cause I'll be the one that you wanna be like (oh oh oh oh)  
Yeah, you wanna be like me

Everything she do is like me (Ay)  
From her head to her feet like me (Ay)  
She tryin' to talk like me, tryin' to walk like me, tryin' to get all the boys in the club like me  
Everything she be is like me (Ay)  
Tryin' to imitate me (Ay)  
She tryin' to move like me, tryin' to act like me, tryin' to get on the floor and shake her ass like me

She wish she was fine  
She wish she was a dime like me, cause I'm a hottie, and this a party  
She wish she was me, and that's too bad

Ohhh, she wish she was bad  
Ohh Ohh, she wish that she had  
All the boys like me  
It ain't easy being me-zie baby

Everything she do is like me (Ay)  
From her head to her feet like me (Ay)  
She tryin' to talk like me, tryin' to walk like me, tryin' to get all the boys in the club like me  
Everything she be is like me (Ay)  
Tryin' to imitate me (Ay)  
She tryin' to move like me, tryin' to act like me, tryin' to get on the floor and shake her ass like me

She wish she was fine  
She wish she was a dime like me, cause I'm a hottie, and this a party  
She wish she was me, and that's too bad

You you (Ay), you you (Ay), you you (Ay), you you (Ay),  
You you can keep on watchin' me  
You you (Ay), you you (Ay), you you (Ay), you you (Ay),  
You you can keep on watchin' me  
Ooooooh

Tawni was a little out of breath at the end.

I saw some guy's peeking a little through the curtains. Actually when I 'casually' walked over, there was half the team!

So I did what every normal girl would do. I walked over to Tawni I looked over at the curtain and she saw them. From the look on her face, She wanted to burst open the curtain and yell at them all.

"Hey Tawni."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what most girls hate in guys?" I could hear them slightly quiet down.

"No."

"When they peek on girls while their practicising!" I yelled, opening the curtain.

All the guys were bright red flushed. A blonde one tried to to casually go away.

"Chad, I see you I'm not an idiot." I said, crossing my arms. "I can't believe you."

"Sonny, look."

"Whatever."

Seriously? I find this perverted!

"Okay, before you go all phsyco on him, I told him to come over here." Some guy said.

"Well, that's just wrong and perverted... what's your name?" Tawni asked, crossing her arms. As she did, I put on my sweater.

"Skyler."

"Skyler! Why the hell were you doing that?"

"Maybe I wanted to see you." He said 'smoothly.'

"Tawni, my Grandma's feet were smoother than that last one." I whispered in her ear. "And trust me, I've seen them. Putting your hand on it it is like running your hand down gravel road."

She started laughing. "You're quite the comedian, Munroe." She said, laughing. She wiped her eye.

"What was it?"

"She said her Grandmas' feet are smoother than you are." Tawni said, still laughing.

Skyler grunted and went off to the other guys.

Chad gave me another 'I'm Sorry!!!!' look and joined him.

One of them, clicked their tongue at us and did that little gun thingy with their hands and walked away.

"If only they had gone sooner." I said. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to change into something normal." I skipped off to the washroom and changed into some _normal_ shorts with a _normal _tank top. I let my hair down from the poofy pigtails and went back onto the stage. Tawni was flirting with some guy, typical.

"Tawni, there's a song I really want to try." I said.

"Oh, okay, do I have to do it with you?" She asked. The look on her face said 'Please, don't make me leave him!'

I winked. "Fine, I'll do it by myself..." I said, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh Fine, I'm coming!"

"Tawn, I was just kidding, you don't really have to."

"Oh, okay, awesome!" She clapped and sat back down on the floor with the guy.

"You keep calling my phone nonstop,

Don't you know I won't pick it up

You never leave a message.

Look how you've changed

Got nothing to say

You're getting in my way

Showing up at my house,

Getting so obsessive

Like I have time for you

Wasn't it me you didn't want

Wasn't it me who was hanging on.

Now I'm done but before you go I want you to know

This is how it feels  
When you wait for a call that never comes  
Are you waking up 'cause you miss someone  
This is how it feels  
When the trust you had is broken,  
And your left to burn with your heart wide open...

...Oh Oh  
This is how it feels  
Oh Oh  
This is how it feels

When you wait for a call that never comes  
Are you waking up 'cause you miss someone  
This is how it feels (oh oh oh, oh oh oh)  
When the trust you had is broken,  
And your left to burn with your heart wide open...

...Oh Oh"

I looked over at Tawni to see what she thought. Her eyes were all huge and buggy, and she had this shocked look on her face.

"Oh my god, Sonny. That was fricken awesome!" She yelled, clapping.

Some of the other guys started clapping also. Chad's jaw was hanging open.

"Chad?" I said into the mic.

He looked up at me, with his mouth still wide open.

I mouthed 'You're Mouth' and then drew a circle around mine with my finger.

"Oh." He mouthed back and had trouble keeping it closed.

I giggled and sat down next to Tawni.

"Not bad..." The guy said. "What's your name again?"

"I thought Chad just said that aloud the other day?" I asked. "Sonny Munroe."

"Oh yeah, Damieon." He said, holding out his hand. I shook it and smiled.

"I see you've met Tawni Hart." I said, looking at her.

"Yeah, she's quite the girl." He said, glancing at her, and smiling.

Tawni blushed and sighed. "I know." She mumbled.

"Looks like somebody has a new boooyyy frienddd." I jokingly whispered in her ear.

She nudged me. "Yeah. So, Sonny don't you have that other song to work on?" she asked, looking at me.

I quickly caught on. "Oh, yeah, the song. Yeah, Um, I'm just gonna leave you two alone. PEACE!" I threw a peace sign and jumped back onto the stage.

I needed to get the piano out. I wanted to try this song by Savage Garden.

I tried pushing it, but it's too heavy. Who knew Grand Pianos could be such a _grande_ pain?

"Need some help?"

I turned around. Chad appeared at my side, pushing the piano with me.

"Thanks." I said, when we finally had it on the side of the stage.

"No Problem."

Awkward silence.

"Listen Sonny, about that-"

"Nah, don't worry, I overreacted anyway." I assured him.

"So, friends?"

"Good friends." I said, hugging him. I quickly pulled back though. "Um, no offense, you're kinda sweaty." I said.

"Oh, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't sweat." He said, his hands on his hips.

I put my hands on my hips. "Yes, because water just appears on our skin all the time." I said, sarcastically.

He sighed.

Coach Burns saw that they were weren't practising as much anymore. He blew his whistle loudly and long. We all covered our ears.

"Yeah, I Coach, I think we get that you need their attention." I muttered. Too bad he heard me.

"Ms. Munroe." He said sternly.

"I was just... Sarcasm." I stammered.

Chad was trying hard not to laugh.

"Something funny, Mr. Cooper?"

He swallowed. "Nothing, sir."

"Okay, so I want the entire team on the court now!" He said, pointing to the floor.

"Well, talk to ya later, Sonny." Chad said. He gave me one last hug.

"Cooper! Stop playing with your girlfriend and get down over here."

We both blushed.

"He's not my..." I said at the same time he said. "She's uh, not my.... You know..." We pointed to each other.

We blushed even darker.

"Just get down." He said one last time.

"Okay." He quickly jumped from the stage, while giving me a smile. I smirked back.

I sat down on the piano bench while they played a game. Tawni watched for a bit and cheered for Damieon.

I played a couple chords before I started singing.

_"I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah_

I want to stand with you on  
a mountain  
I want to bath with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining  
brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the  
pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the  
comfort and protection of

The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you

I want to stand with you on  
a mountain  
I want to bath with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right here  
before you  
All that you need with surely come

I'll be your dream I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do

I want to stand with you on  
a mountain  
I want to bath with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

I want to stand with you on a  
mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to live like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

I held the last note a little longer than it suposed to. Tawni was at my side, with tears in her eyes.

"That was beautiful." She said. "It reminds me of my old boyfriend, before I dumped him."

I giggled.

"Really, Tawni?"

"Yeah, he was such a nice guy. Too bad he was a jerk underneath it all."

"Wow." I mumbled. "Anything else we need to go through?"

"Not really."

"Okay, so should we pack up?"

"I guess."

We put away the microphones, and Tawni gathered up the clothes. I put away my makeup, and the hair stuff into my bag.

I gave her a hug. "See ya tomorrow."

"Kay, I'm just gonna watch the rest of the game, Damieon's winning I think." She said, waving at him. "Go Damieon!"

"Um, Tawn?"

"Yeah."

"He's not even playing right now."

"Oh." Tawni said. "Go Damieon when you go back on!"

"Yeahh." I said. We sat on the stage, watching them.

At the end of the game, Chad's part of the team won, and they carried him up on their shoulders.

I started smiling and clapping and taking a couple pictures with my cellphone.

"There we go." I said, taking a close up of Chad's face. He looked scared they were gonna drop him.

Tawni started laughing.

"Sonny!" Chad said, getting down. "I think I almost got it!"

"Huh?" I walked over to him.

"I'm getting close."

He walked over to the center of the gym, his back facing the hoop. He shot it behind his back.

It was so close, but it missed. After it went around the hoop, it fell on the outside.

"Dammittt..." Chad mumbled. "You try?"

I smirked and he passed me the ball.

I threw the ball again, it went in like a knife going through a block of soft margarine.

"Boo yaahh!" I said, smiling.

"I hate you for that, ya know." He said, narrowing his eyes. "Why do I have to be shown up by a girl who is much tinnier than I?"

I think he was joking. But a little part of me was upset that he was being a little sexsist. I ignored it though.

I leaned in close to him, putting my arm on his shoulder. "Maybe 'cause the tinny girl is better than you." I said, joking.

"Oh, you did not." He started chasing me around the gym.

I was laughing the entire time. I was so close to the door to make a run for it outside, but he quickly caught me around my waist and had me pinned down in seconds.

We looked at each other and started laughing. Chad smirked.

"Who's better?" he asked, as he started to tickle me.

"No... one." I said, giggling.

"Who's better?" He kept asking.

Until I pushed him off of me and pinned him down.

"Boo yah!" I said, while he tried to break free. "Who's the one better now, huh?" I started tickling him. He started laughing.

I noticed something from the corner of my eye.

I quickly stopped.

"Dammit, they're watching us." I whispered in his ear. "I'm just gonna get up now." I quickly shot up from him, helping him up with my hand.

I started blushing when I saw all of them checking me out. Urgh, what pigs. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I muttered. "Well, I'm gonna head off, peace!"

I gave Chad another hug before heading off.

"See ya later." I said.

"Yeah, you too."

I let go, but he was still holding on. I wiggled a little. "Um, Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go now."

"I know." He still didn't release.

"Chad!" I said again. I wiggled more.

"Hahah, I'm just joking with ya. See ya." He hugged me once more and let go of me.

"And I thought _I_ was a hugger." I mumbled, grabbing my things.

I hopped into my car and started driving home. I was out of the parking lot when I remember that I forgot my coat in the gym... I turned around to get it.

**POV: Chad**

I laughed. "I'm just joking with ya. See ya." I hugged her again and opened my arms for her to go.

"And I thought _I_ was a hugger." she mumbled and left.

The basketball was quickly around me. Except for damieon. He was still flirting with this 'Tawni' Character. The same one who threw paperballs at me. :(

"God, you have a damn fine girlfriend." One of them said. Hey! I know they're names. They were all just talking wayy too much at the same time!

"What? She's not my girlfriend." I mumbled.

"Oh, then what is she? You're neighbour?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh."

"So, you guys secretly dating?"

"No! We're not dating!" I yelled.

"So you wouldn't mind if I asked her out? Like I said on Monday, she's pretty hott." Skyler said. "And she seems shallow enough for me."

That did it.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY SONNY LIKE THAT!!!" I yelled. "YOU BARELY KNOW MY SONNY LIKE I DO!!" I strained myself from killing him.

"Chad?"

Oh, Sonny heard that. WAIT?!? SONNY?!?!

I whipped around.

"Heyy Sonny." I said. My palms got all clammy.

She started smiling. "_You're_ Sonny?"

"I... Uh... What I meant... Was... Um.. I... Uh..." I couldn't stop stammering

Sonny smirked at me. "_You're_ Sonny." She repeated, looking like she was just about to burst out laughing.

The blonde girl appeared next to her and whispered something in her ear.

Sonny started giggling.

Crap. I really need to start thinking faster. "I meant the sunshine, you know, outside, where it's extremely hot out." I said, trying to cover up. Smoothe, Cooper, smoothe.

"Sure you did." Tawni said. She took a step back behind Sonny and smiled at me. She mouthed 'YOU LOVE HER!!!' and made a heart with her fingers. I glared at her and strained from throwing the basketball at her head.

"You know, what I mean, you know, like not Sonny, like S-O-N-N-Y, but more of Sunny, like S-U-N-N-Y, you know, right?" I asked.

"Of course you did." she said, still smirking. She leaned in... OH MY GOD!!! And kissed my cheek. "See you in the morning, Cooper." She said, leaving.

She left with a gaping skyler staring at her.

Heeeeeeeeeeeeee.... she kissed me.....

* * *

**a\n: Sooo sorry for not updating in soo long!!!! Plz forgive!!!!!! Um.... I'm working on another, so that's why I didn't update for so long, and I was reading this one story... called Twelve months... I like it a lot! :D**

**So well. PEACE!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay... Everyone SERIOUSLY!! IF YOU'RE GOING TO DO A VERSION OF MY STORY AT LEAST MENTION MY NAME SOMEWHERE AND PRIVATE MESSAGE ME ABOUT IT!!!!!! PLEASE SERIOUSLY!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MAD I GET WHEN I FIND OUT THERE'S A WHOLE BUNCH OF STORIES A LOT LIKE MINE??!?!??!?!**

**Like, I'm fine with Racheliscool though, because we cleared it up and all, but seriously ppl??**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. I don't own any Music. Now I don't even own my own plot line!!! What had gone wrong with the world???**

**thanks everyone for reading! you guys are the best!!!**

**Thirty two reviews...**

**OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! 3  
**

**

* * *

**

**POV: Sonny**

Tuesdays. Second worst after Monday. I sighed during my History teacher's speech.

"And that my students, is what happened after I put glue on my dad's head." He finished.

What the hell! It's History class! We learn about boring stuff that happened years ago! Not your life story!

'Cause life is just completely fair! Someone took a video at Tawni's party and put it on the internet. Now guess who's trying to find me? YOU'RE RIGHT! THE MEDIA!!!

And I remember who had a camera on them. I didn't really notice it, but I surely remembered.

"Now who learned something from this class today?" Mr. Swatchen asked.

We all mumbled a 'Yeah, whatever.'

"Good, now I'm going to let you guys off early today because I have to prepare for the next class." He said. We all quickly left as soon as possible.

I walked out with Chad. Yes, we have a lot of classes together. But this is like one of the only classes I don't have with Tawni.

"Ugh! That was human torture!" I said. "He shouldn't do that to us! Hell! Make it illegal!"

Chad started laughing.

"I'm serious."

He started laughing even harder.

I went over to my locker, he still followed.

I opened mine up, and he leaned against the locker beside it.

"What are you doing?" I asked him like he was an idiot.

"I dunno. I'm bored."

"By now you would have joined your friends from the basketball team."

"But they're dumb." I looked at him. "No, seriously, my seven year old brother is smarter than them."

"Awww."

"What?"

"You never told me you had a little brother."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about him."

I hit him.

"Ow, what was that for?" He asked, rubbing where I hit.

"How can you forget about your little brother?"

"Oh." His eyes immediately widdened. "OH! CRAP!"

He whipped out his cellphone and started dialing. I slammed my locker shut.

"Josh?"

Pause.

"Josh, stop being such a wimp!" He said.

Pause

"No, being home alone doesn't make the monsters come out." Chad rolled his eyes. My mouth dropped. "Did you lock the door?"

Pause.

"No, I guess having your teddy bear guard you is good enough." He rolled his eyes again. "Yeah, bye. Love ya too, Joshy."

He hung up. I hit his arm.

"Hey! What's with you girls and hitting people?"

I groaned and walked down the hall.

"Tawni!" I said, rushing up to her. "Thank god I found you!"

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Chad hasn't left me alone all day. Asking me why leaving his seven year old brother home alone without the door locked is bad." I crossed my arms.

"The idiot." Tawni said. "Hey you ready for Music? Mrs. Berryloaf is letting us start it early today." She said, putting more lipgloss on. "We're going in like twenty minutes."

"Oh, okay."

"Do you know _why_ we're going to be leaving early?"

"Um.. no?"

"Because Mrs. Berrloaf wants us to perform in front of the school, isn't that amazing?" Tawni asked.

"Um... what are we planning on playing?" I asked nervously.

"I dunno, she wants to hear that new song you wrote." Tawni said.

"Okay."

"Either that, she wants to hear the other songs you wrote."

"Well wasn't that just perfect timing, I just finished a couple." I muttered, sarcastically.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"You finished _another _one?"

"Psh. No! What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Sonny, I swear if you sold those you could be like a millionaire." Tawni said, most likely imagining us bothe rolling in money.

"No way, those songs belong to Demi." I mumbled, playing with a strand of hair.

She looked at me funny. "Come on, let's go kill ourselves with some poetry in Mrs. Berryloaf's class." She said, pulling me along into the classroom.

She recited a couple poems for us, they were soo beatiful! They were about taking things for granted. How people can get so selfish about things and how sometimes they go away.

Tawni and I ended up in the gym, earlier than everybody else. We set up our things. We had to practice before Mrs. Berryloaf came in so we could give her another 'show.'

"So what are these new songs?" Tawni asked me, leaning against the side of the piano.

I blushed, sitting down on the piano bench.

***a\n:Okay, I didn't really plan on using this song... But I was really bored, okay?***

I began playing some chords.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show,  
it's time to let you know_

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

_Yeah... yeah yeah oh..._

_Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way_

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
yeah...  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
This is me_

_Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

_I looked over to Tawni, who burst into an round of applause._

_"Aw, thanks Tawn." I said, hugging her._

_"Okay, I think I know how to acompany this." Tawni said, taking out a violen._

_"You play the violen?" I asked, giggling._

_"Sadly, my parents signed me up when I was eight. Which inspired me to take up a whole lotta other instruments." Tawni said._

_We replayed the song, with Tawni's Violen in the background._

_"That my best friend, was awesome." Tawni high fived me._

_"Yes it was."_

_"So... you said there were a couple?" Tawni hinted, smiling._

_"Why don't we just stick to this one right now and show Mrs. Berryloaf that one." I asked._

_"No way, I'm weighing out our options here." Tawni insisted. "Come on, I wanna hear them, please?"_

_Why was I such a sucker for 'please.' Especially on Tawni._

_"Ugh, fine." I mumbled, getting my guitar._

_"Sonnnyyy." Tawni said. I looked over at her. "I know you so well. You recorded an instrumental version."_

_"What? No I didn't!" I lied, crossing my fingers behind my back._

_"I see your fingers." Tawni said. "Please? I really wanna hearr!!!"_

_I sighed. "Fine."_

_I took out the CD and jammed it into the player. I sat on the stage, and Tawni handed my a microphone for the 'full effect' as she says._

_"I am, confident, but I still have my moments baby,_

_That's just me_

_I'm not a supermodel, I still eat McDonalds', baby,_

_That's just me._

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid,_

_Of losing everything..."_

"Sonny, that definitely deserves from props, right there." Tawni said. "Hell, I swear, I wouldn't mind if you entered the talent show on your own."

"Oh, Tawni you better not make me, I don't want to go on alone!" I pleaded, folding my hands together.

She sighed. "Fine." She huffed. "So... what are we planning on showing Mrs. Berryloaf first?"

"You pick."

"Okay..." She whispered the one she wanted in my ear and we started playing.

The door's opened. Ugh! The basketball team... again. Who else would it be?

"Hey Sonny, why is leaving my brother home alone-" He stopped dead sentence when he saw Tawni holding the violen. He started laughing. "You. You play violen?"

"Yeah? So?" I asked, turning to face him.

"It's the _violen."_ He said, using emphasis on the 'violen.'

"Chad, we're not idiots, we know what it is." Tawni said, crossing her arms.

"Wow, you're freaks." He muttered.

I almost screamed at him.

"What the hell, Chad?!??!" Tawni and I yelled at the same time.

We marched up to him together. I slapped him. Tawni glared at him.

"YOU DO NOT CALL GIRLS FREAKS, YOU IDIOT!" Tawni yelled.

"Okay, so after seventeen years of people telling me I'm not _allowed _to lie, they tell me to?" He asked, shrugging. I hit him again. "Ow!"

We both gave him the death glare.

I could see his 'friends; laughing. Tawni frowned at Damieon. He quickly stopped and went into the change room.

"Sonny-"

"Allison." I said in an icy tone.

"Okay, _Allison_, what is up with you? You seem so... Buggy and annoying nowadays." He stated, glaring back at me.

"Well, I dunno, Chad. Maybe because I'm being hunted down right now!" I said in a low voice.

"What?" He looked surprised. Ugh.

"_Somebody_ sent a video to Tween Weekly." I said, crossing my arms.

"You. You think _I_ did it?" He asked, pointing to himself.

"Well, what do you think Chad? They told the press 'I know Demi Lovato personally.'" I said, using air quotes and an immitation of him. It wasn't very good, but still, I hope he got the point.

"Sonny, Look.

"_Allison._"

"Allison, Sonny, whatever, I _did not_ send that video in. I swear." He said. "See, I even have my camera with me in my backpack." He opened up his backpack.

"Wait, a sec, it's not here. I guess I left it at home." He grumbled.

I frowned. "Don't they always." I muttered. I started walking, but he caught my arm.

"Sonny, wait, look, I swear on my place on the basketball team, that I didn't send that video in." He looked at me. I widened my eyes. Tawni gasped.

Tawni told me Chad doesn't care about anything else but his popularity. But if there was, it would definitely be basketball.

"Hell, I swear on my popularity!"

**POV: Tawni**

I gasped again. Holy... No one popular has _ever_ said those words in a sectence without the word 'never' or 'not in a million years' or 'Ha! No!'

"Whoa..." Sonny said groggily. Her eyes began to flutter.

"Sonny?" I asked. She began to go closer to the floor. "SONNY!!!"

I yelled. I ran to her side and caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Sonny!!" Tears sprung to my eyes.

Chad stood there with shock on his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?" I screamed at him, waving the air in front of her face. "GO GET THE NURSE!!!!!!!!"

The basketball team was looking at us. Chad quickly ran to the door.

I craned my neck to make sure he was gone down the hall.

"He's gone." I muttered.

Sonny started shaking. I looked at the basketball team look scared.

"Is she having a seisure?" One of them asked. They were somehow a couple feet behind me.

Sonny's eyes fluttered opened and the both of us started laughing.

The basketball team looked dumbfounded.

"That was awesome." I said high fiving her. I stuck out my hand and helped her up.

"That was _halarious_." Sonny said. "What was his face like?"

"It was like this." I showed her it, a little more dramatically than it actually was.

"Priceless." Sonny said, sighing and putting her hand on her hip.

"Wait a sec, I thought you fainted." Damieon asked, scratching his head. He may be a cutie, but he definitely does not belong in the 'smart' section.

"It's called acting." Sonny said, tilting her head slightly.

"I COULDN'T FIND HER! SHE ALREADY WENT HOME! BUT I FOUND THIS EMERGENCY HANDBOOK!!!!!!" Chad yelled, running from the gym door. He stopped mid track when he saw Sonny smiling and standing up. "What?"

Sonny and I started laughing again.

"What the hell!" Chad's voice boomed in the gym. "That was _not_ funny."

Sonny walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Oh yes it was, and you know it!" She said, giggling.

He frowned. "So... what?"

The basketball team looked at him at the same time. "Acting." they all said.

Oh that was just halarious. The other day, Sonny and I were practising it, and when she started 'fainting' I played along.

"Sonny-"

"_Allison._"

"Oh, what the hell! Sonny, Allison! I don't care. You!" He pointed at Sonny. "That was not funny. You scared the living crap out of me."

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry." She gave him a hug.

The team 'ooohhhhhhhhh.'ed

"Oh shut up you pigs." Sonny muttered.

Chad chuckled.

"Okay, I guess Tawni and I better start practise." Sonny said, pulling away.

"Already? Why?" He suddenly looked like he wanted to take that back.

"Because Mrs. Berryloaf is coming down the hall." Sonny craned her neck for another glance. "Yeah, three, two..."

"Okay! I want to see how this new song has been going!" Mrs. Berryloaf said, opening _both_ doors for a flourish effect.

"Wow." Chad said. He bent down and whispered something in Sonny's ear. She nodded and gave him one last quick hug. Wow, that girl hugs too much.

**POV: Sonny**

I walked back up on the stage with Tawni. She was pulling out her Violen again.

"Are you ready my two dears?" Mrs. Berryloaf asked.

We both nodded. I sat down on the piano bench and began to play.

I could see she was smiling and seemed happy about our performance after we finished.

"_Pefect_, my dears. Just be sure to smile more when you're performing." She said, dragging her fingers across her face.

We nodded.

"So do you have anything else you want to run by me...?" She asked.

"Hey Sonny, you got a couple songs finished, why don't you share?" Tawni said nudging me.

Why was she soo loud sometimes? Everyone looked at me.

"Hehe." I said, with a weak smile. I quickly shrunk down a little.

"So you do?" Mrs. Berryloaf said. She raised an eye brow.

"A _couple."_ I mumbled.

"_A couple_ meaning tons." Tawni sing-songed.

"Okay, let's hear 'em." Mrs. Berryloaf said.

"Um, okay, can I just run them with Tawni first?" I asked.

She shook her head and smiled. "I want to hear them by yourself first, if you don't mind Tawni. Tawni?"

Tawni was already gone. And she was flirting with Damieon at the side.

"Okay." I grumbled. I started taking out another CD.

"No, I want to hear it acapella." She said, smiling. "Just so I know there's no lip synching here. I'm pretty sure you don't though."

"oh, okay." I mumbled I sat on the stage. Tawni started jogging back. She stood beside Mrs. Berryloaf.

I took a deep breath.

"_You keep calling my phone non stop _

_Don't you know I won't pick it up_

_You never leave a message_

_Look how you've changed_

_You got nothing to say _

_You're getting in my way_

_You show up at my house_

_You're getting so obssessive_

_Like I have time for you_

_Wasn't it me you didn't want_

_Wasn't it me who was hanging on?_

_Now I'm done but before I go I want you to know_

_This is how it Feels............................."_

Tawni and Mrs. Berryloaf were whispering to each other and they kept nodding.

I wonder what it was they wre talking about.

**POV: Mrs. Berryloaf**

"She's really good." I whispered to Tawni.

"I know." She said back. "I think she's one of the best I've heard."

"You know she reminds me of that Lovato Girl. Lemi? Revi?"

"_Demi Lovato_." Tawni said. "She's her cousin."

"Really? Whoa, that must be pretty cool for Sonny. Both of them are extremely talented." I said, with a laugh. "Funny, it's a small world. Demi and Sonny are cousins. You're my daughter."

"Sssh." Tawni hushed. "Keep it down. I don't want anyone to know that I know. My 'mom' thinks that I think she's my mom."

"Tawni, don't worry, she doesn't even know I'm in town." I said. I smirked. "Besides, technically, you're still my daughter. I can take you back. Kale never had any papers done. My sister never thinks of things like that happening."

"What?" Tawni almost screeched.

"Keep it down, hon." I said.

"Oh, sorry." she said. "I really like this song."

"Me too. You know, I'm glad the two of you are good friends." I said, listening along with her. "You know, I think the band could actually get a record deal with you and Sonny singing together."

"Really?" She was on the edge of tears.

"Of course." I said. I fought the urge to hug her. "You know, maybe her cousin could help you guys out with that..."

Tawni shifted uncomfortably. "Maaaybee." She said, flipping her hair. Uh-oh. She must have gotten that from me. I always do that when I'm nervous.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" I asked, crossing my arms, still listening to Sonny sing.

"Maybe later..." She said.

We didn't say much after.

**POV: Sonny**

I finished the song, looking hopeful at Tawni and Mrs. Berryloaf. They were both smiling and gave me a thumbs up.

"Amazing, Sonny!" Tawni said, hugging me.

"I guess. I originally wrote it for two people." I said quietly.

"Two people, one thousand people, _amazing_." She said, grinning.

I could see Damieon checking her out. She quickly took a step back and smoothed out her hair. She waved at him.

I rolled my eyes. I could totally see Tawni going out with him. I smiled at her.

"So, when's Nico and Grady getting out of the hospital?" I asked her.

She sighed. "I don't know. I hope it's soon." She looked at her phone. "CRAP! We gotta go to the hospital right now!"

"What? Why?"

"Just come!" She said, grabbing her coat. "I'll tell Mom! Just go! I'll meet you there!"

Wait a sec. _Mom!?!_

I quickly got my things and began for the door.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny! Where ya going?" Chad asked me on my way there.

"Can't talk right now, Chad, apparently something's going on right now that's really important and I have to go!" I said.

"Can I come with?"

I stopped.

"Why? I thought you had practice?"

"No we don't we just came here to bug you guys and pretend we did." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "And I don't have a ride home."

"What?"

"Jeremy went home already... without me."

"CHAD! STOP FLIRTING WITH SONNY!!! We gotta go!" Tawni yelled from the other side of the gym.

I groaned. "Come on." I grabbed his hand and began to run down the hall.

"Geez, Munroe! I didn't know you were such a track athlete!" Chad said when we reached outside.

"Well, something's really important and Tawni's yelling, that might be a bad sign." I said, unlocking my car.

"Really, Sonny? Really?"

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"Just get in the car."

We quickly got in and I sped off to the hospital.

"So, what were you going to say?"

"No, I was just wondering about the car. Isn't it 'Demi's'?"

"Yeah. I just told people I borrowed it from her and she was using my car today." I said, passing the green light.

I turned really quickly to the hospital. I found a parking spot and turned the engine off.

"Come on, let's go!" I said, running to inside.

"Coming." Chad said from behind me.

I think I remembered what's going on today! They're surgery! Oh god!

I passed the front office and stopped in front of Nico and Grady's room. They were asleep, so that probably means they either had their surgery already, or they were still prepping them.

A nurse was coming down the hall.

"Oh, um, excuse me, are we allowed in here?" I asked, gesturing towards the room.

"Go ahead." She said.

I opened the door. There was only one chair. _Perfect_. I sat down and waited for Tawni.

"Aw! I wanted to sit down!" Chad whined. "Pleeaasseee?" he said, he tried giving me the puppy eyes.

I smirked and shook my head. He sighed. He picked me up.

"Hey! Let me down!" I hissed.

"Okay." He sat down and stood me up. "You're down." He whispered, smiling.

"Not anymore." I said, sitting down on his lap.

"Hey! Get offa me!"

"Nope." I said, giggling.

**POV: Tawni**

"Mom, I gotta go!" I said, grabbing my violen.

"What? Where?"

"Nico and Grady had their operation today! They should be waking up soon!" I said, running out the hall. "WE'LL PRACTICE MORE ON FRIDAY!"

"Okay, be careful out there!"

"I know!" I yelled, getting into my car.

**POV: Nico**

Whoa... Head rush much?

I found myself back in my hospital bed. With Grady on another bed and Sonny was sitting on Chad's lap.

...

What?!?

"Grady, are you awake yet?" I mumbled.

"Weecooo?" Grady's words were slurred. He shook his head slightly. "Oh god I'm starving."

That caused my stomach to growl as well.

"Oh, me too!" I said, gently putting my hand on my stomach.

"Hey, Sonny, is Tawni here ye- Oh my god, what the hell are you two doing?" Grady asked.

Sonny and Chad immediately froze.

"Heyy guys." Sonny said, trying to put on a smile. "Hehe..."

She quickly shot up from his lap.

"I'M HERE!!!" Tawni screaming, throwing the doors open.

"Tawni!"

"Nico!"

"Tawni!"

"Grady!"

"Sonny!" All four of us looked at Sonny. She giggled. "Sorry, I just had to throw that in there... Um... yeah." She took a step back.

We all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh, I'm so happy you're awake!" Tawni said, hugging each of them.

"I'm so happy I can finally eat without chucking it all back out!" Grady grinned. Chad seemed disgusted.

"We're not done here yet. Apparently we still have to stay for another week."

"What?!?" Tawni screeched. "That means we won't have enough time for the City Talent Show!"

"You guys are entering?" I asked.

"I was going to sign us _all _up for it!" Tawni said sadly.

"Aww, don't worry, you'll do fine without the two of us!" Grady said. "We all know how well you guys are at your music!"

"Yeah.. Speaking of music... and Well being.." Sonny said, taking a step forward. "Who's heard of Demi Lovato?"

"She is soooo cool!" Grady said in a high pitched voice. "Er.. I mean... I LOVE HER MUSIC!!!" He said in an equally same high voice.

Sonny giggled.

"Yeah, I've heard of her too! I saw she had a Youtube acount. I listened to a couple of her videos." I said, nodding my head.

"Yeah.. Which one did you like the best?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um.. Probably that one cover of The way I am." I said, remembering the video. Demi was pretty talented.

"Okay.. Um... I don't know how to say this..." She said, nervously.

"I know!" Chad said. He leaned in and whispered something to her.

"Should I?"

"Yes! Now do it!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Goo-"

"OH JUST DO IT ALREADY!!!" The three of us all shouted at the same time.

"Fine." Sonny said, sighing.

"Fine."

"Really, Chad? Really?" She said, her brows furrowed.

"Oh god..." Tawni muttered.

Sonny sighed again.

"_If you were falling, then I would catch you._

_You need a light, I'd find a match._

_'Cause I, love the way you sayd good morning_

_And you take me the way I am._

_If you were chilly, here take my sweater._

_You're head is aching, I'll make it better._

_'Cause I, love the way you call me baby._

_And You love the way I am."_

My jaw was hanging open. Sonny.... Demi???

"Sonny???"

"And Demi!" Chad said, putting his hands out like he was saying 'ta da!!'

"Demi... Lovato?"

"The one and only!" Sonny... Demi? said.

"I know... a celebrity?" I asked.

"So I know a celebrity too then?"

She nodded.

"SO YOU TOLD POOPER BEFORE US?!?!?!?" Grady exploded.

"She had to. He's her eighbour." Tawni said.

"An _evil_ neighbour." Sonny said. "That throws cheerios at my window every Sunday morning."

Chad nudged her. She nudged her. So he poked her. And she poked him back. So he began to poke her repetively. So Sonny slapped away his hand, which caused him to start tickling her.

"Chad.... Stop....... It!" Sonny pleaded through fits of laughter.

"Lemme think about that... No!"

"JUST STOP IT ALREADY!!" Tawni screamed.

"Sorry." they both muttered.

They are totally crushing on each other.

* * *

**A\N: Sooo... yeahh... Mrs. Berryloaf is Tawni's actual mom. Thought there should be more than just Sonny being Demi, and that she can sing, and Channy. And no, Tawni's last name isn't going to be Berryloaf. It's going to be a fake last name.**

**PEACE!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **

**Me- Hello everyone, My name is Kate.**

**_Everyone- _Hi Kate**

**Me- I'm overly obsessed with not owning Sonny with a Chance. And It has been three weeks since I've not worried about it!**

**_Everyone_- CONGRATULATIONS!!! *Clapping and me bowing***

**SONGS USED/MENTIONED:**

**Open -Demi Lovato**

**The Middle- Demi Lovato**

**Party - Demi Lovato**

**Gonna Get Caught - Demi Lovato**

**Two Words Collide- Demi Lovato**

**Believe in Me-Demi Lovato**

**Everytime you lie.- Demi Lovato**

**This is how it feels -The Veronicas**

**Falling over me -Demi Lovato**

**Bottle it up- Sara Barielles....**

**Not done yet.... **

**POV: Sonny**

I love singing. It's one thing I really LOVE to do. Sure, I like dancing, but I don't love it. It's not something I want to do as a career when I'm older...

Tawni and I started getting back to the old stuff with Nico and Grady. Well... not really with Nico and Grady. Which is why I recorded their parts onto a CD at home.

Music Class has gotten a little boring without the entire amps and all. So we're hoping Nico and Grady will get better soon so we can all rock out together.

I mean, I have nothing against pop music... or a mix of Pop and Rock of that matter... It's just... I dunno... It just gets my blood pumping... And everything on my mind is just the music... I sighed.

Another Sunday.

I planned on sleeping in, but guess I thought of something better to do. You know in baseball, to practice they have those electric baseball shooters? Well somehow, we had one. I filled it up with Cheerios.

You can see where this is going.

I opened my window, at seven o'clock in the morning, and Cheerios began to pound, one by one, on Chad's window. Ooooh. I should probably get my camera for this...

It's been banging on his window for the past two minutes. WHEN IS HE GOING TO WAKE UP ALREADY?!?!?!??!?!

**POV: Chad**

_"You know Sonny, I really like you." I said, holding her hand. This felt really cheesy, but oh well..._

_She smiled. "Me too." I started leaning towards her. She followed. Sooo clooosee!!!_

_Just before our lips touched, it started to rain. How cheesy could this dream get?_

_She looked up and smiled. I quickly kissed her. The rain got louder... and louder and louder. WHAT WAS UP WITH THIS WEATHER?!?!?!?_

_Sonny pulled back and smiled at me. She waved._

_What? WHAT??!?!?!_

_"What?" I asked, starting to worry. She started fading away._

_"SONNY! SONNY! SONNY! NO!!!" I started yelling. The pounding of the rain got so loud, I couldn't hear myself anymore!_

"SONNY!!!!" I screamed. Er.... I'm a guy, I don't scream... I yelled.... :|

"SONNY!!!" I yelled again. I sat straight up in my bed.

Just a dream. The pounding was still there though. I looked over to the sound. What??

"What the hell." I muttered. Cheerios? I groaned. _Sonny_.

I glanced at my clock. _seven?? _

I opened my window up with extreme force. For a second I thought it was going to fall.

I found a beautiful smiling Sonny, holding a camera.

"Really Sonny? Really?" I asked, narrowed my eyebrows. Wait she wasn't taking a picture of me was she?!?! CRAPP!! I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO FIX MY HAIR!!!

"Say Hi to the camera Chaad." Sonny smirked.

"YOU'RE TAKING A VIDEO?!?!?" I shrieked.

Sonny frowned. "Shut up you're gonna wake up the neighbours."

"Oh. Sorry." I said. "Ahem... You're taking a video?!?" I said in a much quieter scream.

"Yes." She pressed a button. " We're doing a close up." She whispered. "Nice hair. I like your cowlick." She smirked again.

I put my hands on my head, covering my hair. "Of course you'd take a video of _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper." I narrowed my eyes again.

"Of course you're hands immediately fly to your hair." She rolled her eyes.

"Of course you'd...." I searched from something to say about her. "wear a cow print tanktop when you go to sleep."

She muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?" I asked, curious to know what she said. It was probably '_Oh I love you Chad Dylan Cooper_' or something similarly close to that.

"Of course you'd make out with your pillow when you're sleeping." She said, giggling.

"I DID WHAT?!??!" I screamed. God... High pitched much, Chad??

"Hahhaha. You screamed like a girl." Sonny said, laughing more.

"Haha, that's halarious." I said, waving my hands slightly in the air.

"SHUT UP!!!!!" Some girl with a country accent screamed from down the street.

We both ended up in hysterical laughter.

"I SAID SHUT UP DARN IT!!!!" She screamed again.

Sonny smiled and closed her window. I closed mine as well. I waved and jumped up pretending to be some small five year old.

She smirked and pulled her blinds closed.

I went back to my bed. I shoved my pillow to the ground. I definitely do not want to sleep on that.

One things for sure...

That will be the last time she does that.. MUAHAHAHAH!!!

Wow I sound like an idiot when I say that.

* * *

**POV: Sonny**

Hahah That was hilarious! That is soo going on youtube!

I logged into my acount. I love my screenname 'LittleMissSunshine' Hahah! I loved the Mr. Men show! That's also my screename for a lot of things...

I plugged the video camera into the computer and put my mouse over the button to make the video upload onto the computer.

"Hmmm. Maybe I'm being _too _cruel to Chad....." I mumbled. I closed the internet browser. I smirked. I replayed the video and cracked up.

"Oh god he's so pathetic." I said to no on in particular.

Then again... He is kinda cute... In a non relationship way I mean! Oh god who am I kidding...

******S-W-A-C--F-O-R-E-V-E-R--S-W-A-C--F-O-R-E-V-E-R--S-W-A-C--F-O-R-E-V-E-R--S-W-A-C--F-O-R-E-V-E-R--S-W-A-C--F-O-R-E-V-E-R--S-W-A-C--F-O-R-E-V-E-R--S-W-A-C--**

I fell asleep at the computer. With my head resting on the keyboard on top of my arms. I stretched my arms out.

That was a nice..ish sleep.

Sad dream though. It was me, being stabbed in the back by Lucy! Lucy, of all people, my dream chose Lucy! My best friend. She would never do anything like that. **(a\n: Don't worry Lucy isn't going to end up backstabbing her;)**

So technically for the girl, It's gonna come back around, she's going to lose everything and everyone that means so much to her.

....

It's gonna come back around

You know that this town is just too small and I'm too tall to take this.

You're just too adverse but I got news

You know you're just gonna lose

Everything and everyone that means so much to you.

I smiled. Perfect. New chorus...

After I finished my song I decided to take a shower first, then maybe brush my teeth, heck it turned into a full-mode get ready for the day thing.

My black hair in two pigtails, a blue teeshirt, black knee capris, a thick black band on my arm and just black eyeliner.

I went back into the Music Room and started recording the Drums and the bass. The singing and the guitar I usually do together, since it's most fun. I played back the finished song.

_'What did I do to deserve this?  
Tell me the truth and don't lie  
You're pretty good at that but, no not this time  
You walk around like you run the world  
Running your mouth, and talking about me now,  
They think that you're the perfect girl,  
They're gonna see everything so get back__  
_**(Back Around, Demi Lovato)**

It's gonna come back around  
You know that this town is just too small and not too tall to take this again  
You just too adverse but I have got news  
You know you're just gonna lose  
Everything and everyone that means so much to you.

I'm feeling bad for,  
You are alone and nobody cares that you are  
One look into your eyes,  
Easy to see what you could be but you're not  
I say it's time that you give in,  
Since it was real, you cannot fulfill, you're over  
You feel your heart beat deep down  
Ignoring the shame of causing this pain,  
Just get out

It's gonna come back around  
You know that this town is just too small and not too tall to take this again  
You just too adverse but I got news  
You know you're just gonna lose  
Everything and everyone that means so much to you.

You keep hearing everything that people say  
And you cant take the pain another day

It's coming back around  
I told you this town was just small

You're just too adverse but you can stop now  
Cuz it's gonna come back around  
And around and around and around and around  
Yeah yeah

It's gonna come back around  
You know that this town is just too small and not too tall (Too tall)  
To take this, take this again [Whoa]  
You're just too adverse but Ive got news  
You know you're just gonna lose  
Everything and everyone that means so much to you  
Everything and everyone that means so much to you  
Everything and everyone that means so much to you.'

I sighed. A song finished in just hours. I am soo skilled.

I copied my song onto my 'next Demo.' As Tawni puts it. But I'm not selling it this time. :) Yeahh!

"Sonny! Can you please do some chores around the house?" My mom asked, standing in my doorway with a basket of laundry.

Those words totally just ruined my 'awesome feeling' mood.

I sighed. "I guess, I'm just gonna grab something to eat first." I said, sliding into the kitchen. Banana?? Orange?? Apple?? Cookie!!!

I snuck a cookie, hoping my mom didn't see. God, I remind myself of five year old Sonny. Haha! I took a bite. Mmm... Mom makes the best cookies ever!

I slid downstairs on the railing, going faster than usual. I almost fell at the end but instead I continued sliding with the bottom of my socks. Ooh, today was definitely a good Sunday!

First I pranked Chad, then I wrote a song, then I had a cookie for breakfast, and this sliding thing is pretty fun!

I grabbed the vacuum and ran back into my room. I grabbed the remote for my stereo and started putting on some music. I threw off the socks.

****a\n: Quick one, Okay, so you know two other stories have pretty much the same plot line? Well, in one chapter, Sonny sings This is Me. Please pretend it was something else now. I'm changing it. You'll find out why eventually :D****

Oh god.... Is this the soundtrack to Camp Rock? Hahah. Demi got so famous for that movie!

I started singing along.

"Who Will I be?

It's up to me.

All the never ending possibilities

That I can be

There's nothing that I can't do.

Who will I be."

That song was very... loud... I had to belt so hard.

I started dancing while I sang. Eventually I dropped the vacuum.

I heard a sound coming from my window. I quickly looked over. Chad was sitting on MY roof with a camera pointed at MY window, facing MY room, technically meaning... He taped that.

"Peace out Suckas!" He said, throwing a peace sign and jumping back onto his roof and onto his room.

I screamed. I ran out the door, barefoot and knocked on his door.

"Oh, Hi Sonny, can I help you?" Chelsea asked, as she let me in.

"Um, actually I was here to see Chad. He did... something." I said, frowning.

"Oh, than go ahead. I trust you two won't do anything funny, right?" She asked me raising an eyebrow.

"No, of course not. I would never even think of doing... that." I stammered. "

"Oh, okay then." She said like SHE was the one embarassed. "Upstairs last door on the left."

I walked up his stairs just smiling.

**POV: Chad**

Hahah!

I hooked my camera up to the cord and started uploading the video onto my computer.

_Knock-Knock_

I got up and opened the door. Only to face a smiling Sonny... A... very Pretty Sonny.

"Chad." She said, still smiling. "What the hell did you do?" She asked, her frown going away and her voice raising slightly.

"Ssh, my mom might hear you!" I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her into my room and shutting the door behind her. "Proceed the screaming."

"What was that for?" She said, in a non yelling/screaming/about to hit me voice. It was a normal tone. Most girls would probably be in tears screaming at me. But no, not Sonny. She's diferent than other girls... IN A GOOD WAY! NOT LIKE THAT!!!

"Payback. Oh Sonny Munroe you will definitely regret taking that video. At least after the school sees it." I smirked.

"Yes Chad, me dancing in my room is soo much better blackmail than you making out with a pillow in your sleep. Oohh good one." She said, sarcastically as she waved her hands. "At least I'm not showing the school!"

That hit me by surprise. "You're not?"

"No, why would I do that? That's just plain cruel." She said. Her lips turned into a smirk. "Shocked?"

"Yeah, I grew up in this town." I said. "Most people are quite... rude."

"After meeting Portlyn, I can see how you say that." She said, nodding.

"Sooo... You wanna see the video?" I offered.

"Sure."

We went over to the computer. I opened up the file and played it. I leaned back into my chair, while Sonny bent over, watching.

....

"Well... that was something." She said, eyebrows raised.

"You didn't look that bad. That bad is Portlyn's freestlye." I offered. "She looked like a cow giving birth."

We both shuddered.

"Well, thanks, Chad." She gave me a hug... I could stay like this. "I'm just... gonna go... now. Peace." She threw a peace sign.

**POV: Sonny**

I threw a peace sign.

I let myself out and went back into my room to finish vacuuming. I sighed. Too bad vacuuming was invented...

**S-W-A-C--F-O-R-E-V-E-R--S-W-A-C--F-O-R-E-V-E-R--S-W-A-C--F-O-R-E-V-E-R--S-W-A-C--F-O-R-E-V-E-R--S-W-A-C--F-O-R-E-V-E-R--S-W-A-C--F-O-R-E-V-E-R--S-W-A-C--**

**POV: Chad**

_Riiiiinnnnggggg!!!!_

Lunch time! Yeah!! I ran outta the room before Portlyn could catch up to me.

I saw a familiar brunette walking ahead of me.

"Sonny! Hey! Sonny!" I called over the noise. Crap she can't hear me! "Sonn-whoa!"

I felt a yank on my arm and got pulled into a corner.

"Damieon? What the he-"

"Walk with us." He said, coldly. The rest of the basketball team showed up behind him.

"How did you..."

"Walk with us." He said again, with more ice in his tone.

The team and I walked down the hall with them. They sat me down at the popular table.

"Look at her." Damieon said, making my face turn to Portlyn. "That's the kind of people we go for. The hot type."

I made a gagging noise.

He grabbed my cheeks and pointed it towards a smiling Sonny.

"Those are the type we make fun of." he said, grinning. "I mean she's a loser."

"Sonny is not a loser!" I defended.

"You like her don't you."

"No! What makes you think that!" My face grew hot.

"Well." He started to raise his voice. "Chad, why don't you tell us all if you like Sonny like that."

I looked over at her. She was blushing and slowing slinking down into her bench.

"If you say that you like her, I'm going to tell Mr. Smith you cheated on the Math exam last year." He whispered in my ear. "I'm pretty sure you're mom would _love _to hear how you got expelled."

The old Chad began to take my place. I scoffed. "Puhlease. How could you like that thing? I was only using her to get to her cousin, Demi." I said, smirking. "Sonny, you're a hideous loser. Can't you see that no one likes or wants you here. No One. Go home back to where you bleong, which is obviously not here."

I looked over at her. She gave me a look with her wet eyes.

"Urgh, can't you get a life?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"You got nothing on me." She said, her words hit me like ice. Harder than Damieon's.

"How so?" I asked, curious.

"Why should I tell you." She glared at me. "Juro, yo le odiaré por siempre. Para pensar me incluso le confiaba en. Si usted incluso piensa de hablar con mí otra vez… Usted puede ser que también se olvide de él porque ésta es la vez última que usted va a verme. Si usted tiene gusto de Demi… Por favor, ella nunca le daría un intento." She left the cafeteria.

_*Translation*I swear, I will hate you forever. To think I even trusted you. If you even think about talking to me again... You might as well forget it because this is the last time you're going to see me. If you like Demi... please, she'd never give you a try.*_

Blondie shot me a look. "Nice one you idiot! You're just a... a... a...STUPID HEAD!!!" She ran after her. "Sonny wait up!"

Portlyn came up to me. "Chaad. Maybe later you and I can go over to my house. My parents are gone, so it'll be just us. We can just hang out-"

"Portlyn, I don't like you either." I said, pinching her lips closed. "Go do whatever you usually do besides bug the crap outta me."

She burst into tears and hit my arm. "You... stupid head!" She also ran outta the cafeteria.

"Dude!" Damieon said, punching my fist. "That was awesome! What was she even saying?"

"I dunno." I muttered.

It if was so awesome, why did I feel like a huge... stupid head? An idiot?

**S-W-A-C--F-O-R-E-V-E-R--S-W-A-C--F-O-R-E-V-E-R--S-W-A-C--F-O-R-E-V-E-R--S-W-A-C--F-O-R-E-V-E-R--S-W-A-C--F-O-R-E-V-E-R--S-W-A-C--F-O-R-E-V-E-R--S-W-A-C--**

**POV: Sonny**

"Where are you going?" Tawni asked.

"I don't care, as long as it's away from that stupid.... IDIOT!!!!" I exploded. I felt hot tears running down my face.

Tawni sighed. "If only the guys were here."

"Why?" I sniffled.

"They have I hate Chad Dylan Cooper buttons." She brightened up. "Come here!"

She lead me back into the gym. She sat stood on the other side of the gym. "STAND UP ON THE GYM!" She ordered. I jumped up looked around. "C'mon, what have you recently created?" She asked, in a non threatening tone.

I raised an eyebrow. She shrugged and jumped. "No, no, no, make one right now! What are you feeling??"

"Mad. Angry. Hurt." I wiped away any tears left on my face as I laid down on the stage floor.

"You... You... You Got..." I tried in different pitches, trying to find the right one. "You got nothing on me." I nodded.

"You got nothing on me

I see. I should've... noticed from the start.

You can't lie to me... You can't tell me lies

Don't... even try 'cause this is goodbye." I sang. Laughing everynow and then.

"Seee? Doesn't it make you feel better?" Tawni asked, popped up at my side. I sucked in a quick breath when she did.

"Yeah." I breathed. "Thanks Tawni."

"That's even what my mom said after I was born. I guess I'm a giver!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, my presence makes everyone happy I guess!" She grinned a hollywood worthy smile and flipped her hair.

I gave her a hug.

"Ahh! Touching!" She screamed. "Sorry, in the Narsicistic mode."

* * *

**A\N: Sooo.... SOrry I took long to update, and it's only one chapter :'( But some things were going on... My best friend and I were in a fight, and I only told my close friends, but I guess I was telling them too loudly, and a couple other people know now... soo. sorry.**

**PEACE!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**POV: Chad**

Tuesday After school. Time to find Sonny in the gym.

I ran into the gym, not caring about the rest of the people on the team. I found her sitting on the floor, her back leaning against the stage with her head in her hands and Tawni's arm around her, stroking her back caringly. Since when does that chick care?

**POV: Sonny**

Since the entire 'Chad is a huge jerkfaced bleep mc. Bleeper pants,' I haven't really cared about what I was wearing anymore. Just a fitted off white tee quarter shirt and a coral tanktop underneath and black sweatpants. I put my hair half up in a pony at the back of my head.

I was crying at the moment. Stupid Chad. Stupid jerkfaced bleep mc. Bleeper pants. Stupid... EVERYTHING!!!

I heard the gym door swing open. I didn't look up.

"I swear Sonny Munroe, I will kill that boy." Tawni whispered in my ear, trying to cheer me up. I cracked a smile at her and wiped my red eyes. She took her eyes off me for a second and frowned. "Well look who it is."

My head snapped up.

Stupid jerkfaced bleep mc. Bleeper pants.

"What do you want?" I asked my voice hard as ice.

"I need to talk to you." He said calmly.

The rest of the basketball team came in at the moment.

"You've ruined my life already. Can't you just leave me alone? Or do you want to embarass me some more?" I asked, raising my voice, hoping it wouldn't crack.

"Sonny, look I'm sorry, okay? It was just a stupid fight." Chad said.

I narrowed my eyes and stood up. "Stupid. Fight." I looked at the ceiling as I bit my lip. I laughed. "Stupid Fight." I repeated. I looked him straight in the eye. "That what you call a 'stupid fight'?" I said. I laughed. "Someone calling someone else a stupid idiot and them overeacting, is a stupid fight. Portlyn hating me for even talking to you is a stupid fight. That... That, Chad? That was no freaking way a stupid fight! God I should just smack you across the face right now." I yelled. "Hell!" I slapped him.

He looked down extremely sorry. Usually that made me break and tell them they were forgiven. As if I'm gonna forgive him.

"And you know, what?" I continued. "I don't care how sorry you are."

I started walking past him to the girl's washroom with Tawni following behind me.

"Oh so what, you just want to keep hating each other for the rest of our lives?" he said, turning to face me.

I turned back around.

**POV: Chad**

"Oh so what, you just want to keep hating each other for the rest of our lives?" I asked, turning to face her. My cheek still burned.

She turned back around on her heel to face me.

"You actually want me to forgive you?" She asked laughing. "YOU IDIOT!"

The basketball team was watching all of this. Crap! One of them was taping this on their phone and another on a video camera.

"Do you even know half of it?" She yelled. She slowly walked up to me with her arms crossed. Whoa. I have never seen such a usually bubbly girl so mad....

"Do you know what they've been saying behind my back?" Sonny asked, her voice not as loud.

Sugar Honey Iced Tea, I feel like crap now.

"What they write on my locker?" Tears were running down her face now.

"What they stuff _in_ my locker?" She sniffled.

"The texts they send to me? Or the rumors they started spreading about me?" She was crying now, but still slowly walking towards me

Um... Flood in aisle four?

"You don't." She said through her tears. "All of this just because of a 'stupid fight'" She used air quotes.

"Well did you expect me to embarass myself in front of everyone?" I asked. I quickly regretted saying it after seeing Sonny's face.

"No." She said, sniffling. "But hell, I didn't expect you to say that crap either. The same crap that got me into all this damn shit. But seriously? Is that all you freaking care about? Your 'repuation?' What people actually think about you?"

Damieon spoke up. "Hell yeah he does."

Sonny's face was now just inches from my face.

She spoke softly I could barely hear her. "Well here's what Allison Sonny Munroe thinks of you. You're. A Jerk. I. Hate. You."

She ran into the washroom.

Blondie glared at me. "I have to admit Chip Drama Pants, I'm very conceited myself." She said. "But what you did yesterday. Was just way tooo low for words."

She followed Sonny into the washroom.

The door swung closed.

"Dude you just got pwned by a girl."

"Two Girls."

* * *

**POV: Sonny**

I'm such a stupid idiot. For even thinking I could trust him for a second. I hate him.

"Stupid CHIP DRAMA PANTS!" Tawni yelled to the wall kicking it.

"More like Crappy Damn pants." I corrected. I cracked a small smile. I couldn't help trying to make us both feel better.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, looking at me.

I groaned. "I don't know!!!" I let my head hit the wall.

* * *

**POV: Sonny**

Crap, all the guys were looking at me.

Chad walked past us. "Blondie."

"Chip Drama pants."

"Munroe."

"Chad Dylan Piss Me off." I said, smiling as I walked away. Tawni was giggling.

"Do you feel better, Sonny?" She asked, as we stopped at our lockers.

I was about to say 'hell yeah.' But I paused.... I sighed. "No, I feel like... Crap." I hit my head against the locker. "Now I'm just as worse as him."

"Do not worry about anything! You are so much better than him! You're amazing!!" Tawni practically yelled. I looked up. She was pointing into the mirror on her locker door. She smiled at it and waved.

I sighed.

...

"Ms. Munroe!"

My head snapped up. "Um, yeah?"

My math teacher sighed. "Ms. Munroe, will you please tell me what I just said?"

"Uh... Ms. Munroe?" I guessed.

He shook his head. "Pay attention next time." He scolded. "What I had just said was..."

His voice started to drift off again. Well, in my mind it did. His mouth was moving, but I couldn't hear anything

My mind's been busier than ever. With the paparazzi more alert than ever to get Demi, Nico and Grady still in the hospital, the talent show coming up... Chad and his ego, his selfishness, his... stupidness...

"... And that is why the human race has learned to to math in that specific order. Is everyone clear about that?" He asked, looking directly at me. We all nodded.

I sighed. This will be a very long day...

...

I sat on the edge of the stage with my song book on my lap. Tawni said she was waiting for something to arrive, so she was waiting at the door, jumping every now and then, craning her neck.

I hummed what I had so far. Hm... Pretty good..

**POV: Chad**

I stood in the doorway of the gym, hoping Sonny didn't notice me.

"You still like her, dude." I jumped at Skylar's voice. I whirled around and pointed my finger at him.

"Psh! What makes you think that?" I lied. He smirked, knowing that I was lying. "Are you on something? Because I do not like Sonny like tha- On fine! I like her!"

Skylar raised his eyebrows. "Wow, she's even turning you into a softie! And I thought it'd be a death sentence with that first one!" He put his hand to his chest in mock horror. "Go talk to her."

"No."

"Go talk to her."

"Skylar _that's_ going to be the death sentence in this situation."

"Chad Dylan Cooper, may I say, _afraid_?"

"I am not afraid!"

"Than go talk to Sonny Munroe, or else I will tell everyone about your little secret."

"What secret?" I asked, narrowing.

"The one about you, and when you were a kid... And you accidently...."

I quickly covered his mouth with my hand. "Fine! Just shut up! And if you breath a word about that..." I let my voice trail off.

I opened the door to walk over to her.

"Okay, Just talk to her. Just talk to her." I said to myself quietly, walking towards the Brunette.

Just talk to her. Just talk to her. Just talk to her.

Just Talk to her.

"Hey So-"

"Don't talk to me."

She didn't even look up at me! She kept her head burried in the book.

"Okay!" I whirled around on my left foot. I quickly saw Skylar, grinning at me. He mouthed 'YOUR LITTLE SECRET' And pointed me back to Sonny.

I turned around once again, clasping my hands together, smiling at her.

She looked up at me. "Can I help you?" She asked, her voice mixed with both confusion and slight annoying.

Crap.

I never expected for her to actually talk to me...

"Uh... No." I turned around once again. Skyler was glaring at me. I turned around... for another time. "Actually... Yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Too bad." She dropped her head.

I looked back at Skyler, with a hopeful glance. He nodded, meaningfully.

"SONNY!! SONNY!!!!!!"

Way to interupt our little 'moment' here, Blondie.

**POV: Sonny**

My head snapped up. Tawni... Nico and Grady (!!) were running towards me!!

"NICO!!!!!!!!! GRADY!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. The four of us , yes, four, Tawni joined us, made a big group hug.

I jumped back the first.

"Well, what are we doing here, standing? Let's play!!!" Nico yelled, running to the stage.

"Yeah!"

I grabbed my guitar and put it over my shoulder.

_Solo :  
"You speak to me..."_  
**POV: Skyler**

"...I'd rather go to a party alone  
Than have to walk around with you on my arm  
Now that I'm proud to admit that we're done  
Good luck trying to find me..."

I watched as Sonny finished singing that song. Probably about CHad.

Tawni gave me a look. I nodded.

I quickly ran towards us, grabbing her arms, pulling her off the stage, while grabbing Chad's arm.

**POV: Chad**

I yelled out, "What the hell!" at the same time Sonny said, "Hey!!"

Before we knew it, we were both locked in the girl's washroom.

"Oh god! Of all places, he locks us in the _girls'_ washroom?!" I yelled to the door. I pounded on it.

Sonny groaned. "That is so like you Chad! We're locked in a washroom and all you can think about is what washroom it is!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"Well, I'm sorry that not everyone can be a cute exploding ball of Sunshine like you!" I yelled.

She frowned slightly. She stared at me in wonder. "Well, I'm sorry that no one else on the face of the planet is as Jerky like you!"

"Well... I'm sorry that I've never met anyone like you before!"

"Well... So am I!"

**POV: Sonny**

"Well..." I couldn't think of anything. "So am I!"

"Well, I'm sorry that I think you have pretty hair!"

"Well, I'm sorry I think you have nice eyes!"

"Well, I'm sorry that... I think... You're Just like your hair!"

"You think I'm hairy?"

"No!! I meant the pretty part."

"Oh."

"I'm still sorry about that."

"Well, so am I."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Goo-"

I was cut off.

Yes.

By Chad.

No.

He didn't speak.

He, Chad Dylan Cooper, was kissing me.

And it felt amazing.

**A\N: Sorry sorry sorry it took so long to update, and it's not that long of a chapter. Sory!!!**

**I've been busy with homework and such, and me... Well, I have to get tested to see if I'm allgeric to something... :( I don't like blood test):**

**So anyway, thanks for reading! **

**Hope you liked the chapter.. If now, screw you. KIDDING!! TOTALLY KIDDING!!! hahaha Please do not take that offensively.**

**Love,**

**Kate! :)**


End file.
